Spełniając nasz marzenia
by Otka
Summary: WERSJA POPRAWIONA  Historia o przyjaźni, miłości, przebaczeniu.   Parringi: HP/GW,GW/BZ,HG/RW,HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Spełniając nasze marzenia

Część I

Młoda kobieta szybkim krokiem przemierzała ulice Londynu. Jej brązowe włosy sięgające ramion powiewały na wietrze twarz, na której zwykle widniał uśmiech była ściągnięta w wyrazie złości. Przeklinała w duchu życie, które dawało jej w kość.

Miała dość wszystkiego i wszystkich. Nic nie mogło ułożyć się po jej myśli. Już dawno wyrosła z marzeń o lepszym jutrze, wiedziała, że rzeczywistość jej szara i brutalna. Nie wierzyła już w ludzkość.

Życie zahartowało ją i zmieniło jej światopogląd. Wiedziała, aby do czegoś dość trzeba być twardy i nie liczyć na pomoc innych. Co wpłynęło na taką postawę byłej idealistki? Wszystko po trochu. Wojna, przyjaciele, miłość, życie.

Panna Granger nie przypominała w niczym siebie sprzed lat. Nie była już przemądrzałą dziewczyną, która kochała książki i marzyła o lepszym świecie. Dziś była realistką, która twardo stąpała po ziemi i dążyła za wszelką cenę do celu. Już nigdy nie da się nikomu skrzywdzić. Żal, który w niej był powoli ją opuszczał, lecz czasem wracał ze zdwojoną siłą.

Była rozczarowana światem i ludźmi. Przede wszystkim sobą i swoimi przyjaciółmi. Hermiona Granger zawiodła się na życiu.

_Nawet największy marzyciel z czasem spada na ziemie._

Po pokonaniu Voldemorta wydawało jej się, że świat stoi u jej stóp. Pełna nadziei wróciła do Hogwartu, aby dokończyć naukę i rozpocząć studia. Rozważała studiowanie Czarodziejskiego Prawa lub zostanie magomedykiem.

Wiedziała, że nie chce być Aurorem, jak Harry i Ron. Podziękowała Ministrowi, gdy zaproponował jej tę posadę, bez uprzedniego skończenia studiów.

Od dziecka wiedziała, że chce pomagać ludziom i wnosić od ich życia radość. Sama też potrzebowała poczucia, że jest komuś potrzebna. W obu tych dziedzinach osiągnęłaby to, co chciała. Lecz wiedziała, że nie może być uzdrowicielem i prawnikiem jednocześnie.

Wtedy pierwszy raz miała styczność z podcinaniem samej sobie skrzydeł i niszczeniem własnych marzeń. Wiedziała, że w obu zawodach dałaby sobie radę, lecz jej wybór padł na magomedyka.

Nie lubiła wybierać pomiędzy opcjami, chciała zrealizować wszystkie dostępne, ale chyba na tym polega dorastanie, aby podejmować najlepsze decyzje z możliwych. Nigdy nie będzie wiedziała, czy podjęła dobry wybór. Jednak wierzyła w słuszność swojego zdania.

Nikogo nie zdziwił fakt, że uzyskała same wybitne z OWTM-ów i najlepiej zdała egzaminy wstępne na Magomedyczny Uniwersytet Brytyjski. Po uzyskaniu dyplomu ukończenia Hogwartu wynajęła wraz z chłopakami małe mieszkanie na przedmieściach Londynu.

Trzy pokojowe lokum miało im posłużyć za dom przez najbliższe kilka lat. Z jej punktu widzenia nie mogła mieć większego szczęścia, zamieszkała ze swoim przyjacielem i chłopakiem. Z ludźmi, który znała przez pół życia, za których oddałaby życie.

Pamięta, ile radości sprawiło im dekorowanie swojego skromnego domu, jak Harry zaoferował, że wszystko ufunduje i sprzeciw Rona, który chciał płacić sam. Pamięta ich pierwsze sprzeczki o kolor ścian i rodzaj kanapy, która miała stanąć w ich salonie. Pamięta, że to są jej ostatnie szczęśliwe wspomnienia z tą dwójką, potem się coś popsuło.

Za pieniądze, które otrzymała od Ministerstwa Magii za zasługi wojenne opłaciła sześć z dziesięciu semestrów nauczania na Magomedycznym Uniwersytecie Brytyjskim. Z racji tego, iż była pokłócona z rodzicami, nie mogła liczyć z ich strony na pomoc finansową. Rozpoczęła pracę jako sekretarka w magicznej kancelarii adwokackiej Johnson&Waller.

Nawiązując do rodziców dziewczyny, zaczęła ich szukać zaraz po tym jak ostatnie ciała zostały złożone do ziemi po Bitwie o Hogwart. Zajęło jej, to trochę czasu, bo państwo Granger przenieśli się z Australii do Japonii, gdzie Hermiona szukała ich ponad dwa miesiące.

Zaraz po tym jak wróciła im pamięć, usłyszała od nich gorzkie słowa prawdy. Dowiedziała się, że jej nienawidzą za to, że wykorzystała magię przeciwko nim. Nie docierało do nich, że zrobiła to, aby ich chronić. Uparli się, że ich skrzywdziła i koniec.

Podczas tej rozmowy czuła się jakby znowu miała osiem lat i błagała rodziców, aby pozwolili jej spiłować swoje za duże przednie zęby. Ona miała swoje racje, a do nich nic nie docierało. Uważali, że skoro mieli być zaatakowani, to woleli umrzeć niż mieć usuniętą pamięć przez własną córkę.

Wojna popsuła jej relacje z rodziną, a to złamało jej serce. Wojna zmienia ludzi i kształtuje ich charakter, budzi w nich strach i niespodziewane pokłady odwagi. Hartuje od życia. Nie do wszystkich dociera, to od razu, niektórzy potrzebują czasu lub bezpośredniej konfrontacji z rzeczywistością jak Hermiona.

_Nawet najbliżsi nam ludzie mogą stać się dla nas obcy_

Sprawy z przyjaciółmi wcale nie wyglądały najlepiej. Początkowo chłopcy mieszkali sami, bo ona musiała dokończyć edukację. Myślała, że między nimi jest wszystko w porządku, gdy się do nich wprowadziła zobaczyła, jak bardzo się zmienili i jak ona się zmieniła.

Dzięki powrotowi do Hogwartu jej zetknięcie z rzeczywistością przeciągnęło się o rok, a Harry i Ron już dawno wsiąknęli w dorosłe i poważne życie. Początkowo nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć, lecz z czasem przyzwyczaiła się do faktu, że nigdy więcej nie będą już Wielką Trójcą Gryffindoru. Nie połączy ich już nigdy wspólna misja ratowania świata, szkoły.

Wraz z pokonaniem Lorda umarła cząstka każdego z nich i część ich przyjaźni. Nie mieli już celu, który łączyłby tę trójkę w całość. Harry, Ron i Hermiona uczyli się żyć jako oddzielne organizmy, nie jako grupa. Po wojnie każdy z nich musiał znaleźć swój cel i dążyć do niego nie zważając na resztę.

_Harry_

Harry przeszedł wielką traumę przez wojnę i musiał być pod stałą opieką psychologa, przez to jego kariera aurorska stała pod znakiem zapytania. Nie potrafił poradzić sobie z obrazami wojny,które wracały do niego w nocy, ciągle prześladowały go twarze zmarłych.

Nosił w sobie poczucie winy, że był przyczyną śmierci tylu osób. Chciał żyć normalnie, ale nie mógł. Powoli dochodził do siebie, wsparcie ze strony Ginny i Hermiony wiele mu dało. Psycholog starał się wyleczyć go z lęków, a Ron zachęcał do wyjścia z ukrycia.

Dzięki przyjaciołom zaczął naukę w Szkole Aurorów rok po Ronie. W przerwach w nauce pracował w Ministerstwie w dziale aurorskim i ścigał przestępców. Z czasem, gdy był coraz bardziej pewny siebie i koszmary przestały go nawiedzać, zaczął wyjeżdżać na misje, które początkowo trwały kilka dni, potem kilka tygodni, aż zamieniały się w kilku miesięczne eskapady.

Potter oddalił się od swoich przyjaciół, bo cały czas musiał działać w ukryciu i nie mógł utrzymywać z nimi kontaktu. Gdy już wracał do domu był bardzo milczący, jakby bał się swoich przyjaciół.

Nigdy nie rozmawiał o swojej pracy i sobie, wolał słuchać, co mają do powiedzenia inni. Ginny zaczynała dostrzegać w nim coś z Moddy'ego, który nikomu nie ufał. Wojna zniszczyła psychikę Pottera, który mimo szczerych chęci przyjaciół nie chciał do nich wrócić na stałe.

_Ron_

Ron uczył się jednocześnie i pomagał Georgowi w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów. Starał się otrząsnąć po śmierci brata, ale nie wychodziło mu, to najlepiej. Wraz z całą rodzina Weasleyów był pogrążony w żałobie.

Starał się wyprzeć złe wspomnienia z pamięci i żyć chwilą obecną. Tęsknił za Hermioną, lecz wiedział, że za rok do niego wróci. Tęsknił za jej bliskością, był w takim momencie, że potrzebował kogoś u swojego boku, a jej nie było. Miał do niej żal, że wyjechała i go zostawiła. Miał żal do całego świata o zło, które go spotkało.

Dopiero zabicie pierwszego śmierciożercy coś zmieniło. Gdy zabił pierwszy raz czuł pustkę, lecz później czuł szczęście, ze na świecie jest o jedną szumowinę mniej.

Wojna zabrała cześć jego człowieczeństwa. Już nie był niecierpliwym, wybuchowym, wiecznie głodnym człowiekiem. Był opanowany, poważny, zawsze gotowy do walki, posiadał idealne atrybuty do bycia Aurorem, jednocześnie chciał być z kimś w bliższej relacji, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Harrym, który unikał Ginny.

_Ginny_

Ruda dołączyła do nich rok po Hermionie, wszystko w jej przypadku szło w dobrym kierunku. Ukończyła Hogwart z dobrymi wynikami i od razu dostała propozycje grania dla kilku drużyn Quidditcha. Wystarczyło tylko zdecydować się na którąś z nich.

Dziewczyna miała problem, bo nie chciała opuszczać Harry'ego, ale nie miała zamiaru być zawodnikiem jakieś czwartoligowej drużyny. Szukała złotego środka, ale nie wiedziała, na co się zdecydować, bo jej chłopaka nie interesowała jej decyzja, bracia byli zbyt zajęci sobą, a Hermiona się na tym nie znała.

Chłopcy pod nieobecność Hermiony polubili wieczorne wypady do pubów na piwo lub dwa, stało się to ich rytuałem, do którego nigdy nie dopuścili Hermiony. Więc, gdy zamieszkała z nimi wieczory spędzała zawsze samotnie, do momentu wprowadzenia się do nich Ginny.

Tak dwa lat po wojnie czwórka przyjaciół mieszkała pod jednym dachem. Dwie pary zakochanych, osoby bliskie sobie, a zarazem obce.

_Każdy kiedyś ulegnie i weźmie udział w wyścigu szczurów._

W firmie Johnson&Waller trafiła pod skrzydła pana Johnsona, który szybko odkrył, że dziewczyna ma smykałkę do prawa i w krótkim czasie awansował ją na swoją asystentkę. Dzięki temu Hermiona w pewien sposób realizowała swoje marzenie o byciu prawnikiem. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie skończy odpowiedniej uczelni, aby mieć do tego pełne kwalifikacje.

Ot tak odpowiadała jej posada, która pan Johnson jej zaoferował. Wszystko było dobrze do momentu, kiedy wujek, jak pieszczotliwie mówiła na pana Johnsona, nie odszedł na emeryturę, a jego miejsce w firmie zajął jego syn Devon Johnson.

Od pierwszego dnia nie przypadł Hermionie do gustu. Przez niego stała się z powrotem sekretarką, którą pomiatał przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

Hermiona nie miała nic przeciwko parzeniu kawy, pisaniu pism i umawianiu spotkań, ale sposób, w jaki się do niej zwracał przyprawiał ją o mdłości.

Już od początku zakomunikował jej, że chce się nią przespać i, że w razie odmowy jej praca tutaj zmieni się w piekło. Hermiona oczywiście nie zgodziła się i od tej pory znienawidziła swoja pracę. Nie mogła z niej zrezygnować, bo płaca była dobra, a ona potrzebowała pieniędzy.

Rozkład jej dnia był monotonny, rano wstawała do pracy, gdzie spędzała czas do piętnastej i od razu biegła na zajęcia, które kończyła o dwudziestej. Wieczorami odbywała dwu godzinne praktyki w szpitalu i wracała do domu po dwudziestej drugiej.

Siadała z kolacją do książek i przygotowywała się na kolejny dzień zajęć. Czasem porozmawiała z Ginny i Harrym. Z Ronem miała styczność tylko w nocy, gdy zasypiała u jego boku.

Weekendy prezentowały się trochę luźniej, bo nie musiała pracować. Jednak miała za mało czasu na odpoczynek, przez co ciągle chodziła zmęczona i chudła w oczach.

Przez taki tryb życia Hermiona zaczęła nie lubić swojego życia i niektórych ludzi. Powoli sama wtopiła się w dorosłe życie, które jej nie rozpieszczało.

Wizja pięknego życia w szczęści, dostatku po wojnie prysnęła, gdy zobaczyła, co jej sprezentował los. Nikogo już nie obchodziło, że pomogła zabić Voldemorta. Była zwykłym obywatelem, który walczył o przetrwanie i utrzymanie się na powierzchni rzeczywistości.

Hermiona nie była szczęśliwa w swoim związku, praca jej nie satysfakcjonowała, studia pochłaniały wiele pieniędzy, Harry stał się dla niej obcym człowiekiem, dla rodziców nie istniała, nie miała, kiedy się wyspać i wszystko było przeciwko niej.

Marzyła o tym, aby skończyć już naukę i rozpocząć pracę w zawodzie. Dosłownie pół roku dzieliło ją od tego. Wtedy będzie mogła rzucić pracę w kancelarii i skończyć użerać się z Devonem.


	2. Chapter 2

Część II

_Pomimo tego, że _

_magia gościła w świecie,_

_jej życie nie było magiczne_

Dziś był radosny dzień w życiu pewnej dwudziestoczteroletniej kobiety, która rzuciła znienawidzoną pracę. W tym samym dniu skończyła studia. Z racji tego, iż była wybitną uczennicą od razu po uzyskaniu dyplomu Brytyjskiego Uniwersytetu Magomedycznego dostała propozycję pracy z szpitalu św. Munga.

Zarobki nie powalały, ale na pewno były wyższe niż w kancelarii adwokackiej, dawało jej, to w miarę stabilną sytuację finansową. Praca nie była czasochłonna, dzięki czemu miała wolne popołudnia od piętnastej i weekendy. Hermiona nie lubiła trwonić czasu, toteż szukała dodatkowego zajęcia, które dało, by jej możliwość zaoszczędzenia kilku galeonów i zapełnienia wolnych godzin.

W szpitalu św. Munga pracowała na oddziale Intensywnych Wypadków Magicznych jako drugi lekarz. Jej zadaniem było asystowanie pierwszemu lekarzowi lub w przypadku dużej liczby pacjentów zajmowaniem się osobami z lżejszymi przypadkami.

Była na dole hierarchii lekarskiej, ale miała zamiar piąć się w górę i zająć miejsce ordynatora jakiegoś oddziału. Wyznaczyła sobie za cel, osiągnięcie wszystkiego, co może na polu zawodowym. Chciała być skuteczna, dobra i lubiana w swoim fachu.

Wiedziała, że pierwszy rok będzie najtrudniejszy, bo lekarze starsi stażem będą patrzeć jej na ręce cały czas i nie dostanie przez ten okres samodzielnego przypadku. Będzie musiała pod kimś pracować lub w lepszym przypadku współpracować nad jaką chorobą. Musiała pokazać się od jak najlepszej strony i nie mogła popełniać błędów. Od chwili, gdy przekroczyła próg Munga jako lekarka, byłą odpowiedzialna za ludzkie życie. W pracy liczył się jej mózg i różdżka.

Ginny Weasley siedziała z różdżką wetkniętą za swoje ucho w salonie i przeglądała po raz setny oferty klubów. Za miesiąc kończył się jej kontrakt z drugoligową drużyną z Trafford. Tym razem zabiegały o nią zespoły z pierwszej ligi. Przez cztery lata grania w Quidditch Ruda wyrobiła sobie opinię świetnej ścigającej i dzięki niej jej drużyna wielokrotnie wygrywała. Zrezygnowana rzuciła się na poduszki i błagała o cud.

Jej zbawieniem okazała się Hermiona, która się do niej przysiadła i rzuciła okiem na ulotki.

- Zdecydowałaś się już na coś? - zagadnęła przyjaciółkę.

-Nie jeszcze, mam już konkretne typy, ale jeszcze rozważam, za i przeciw - odpowiedziała Ginny, rada, że ktoś się zainteresował jej sytuacją.

- To nad czym się zastanawiasz?

Zapytała Hermiona i usiadła wygodnie koło Ginny.

- Pierwsze są Szybkie Błyskawice z Liverpoolu. Mają świetny program treningowy z uwzględnieniem indywidualnych potrzeb każdego zawodnika. Drugie są Amazonki z Sandwell, które stawiają na najnowsze miotły, technologie i mają nowiusieńkie, świetnie wyposażone boisko.

Kolejne są Ogniste Smoki z Londynu, ich plusem jest dobry program medyczny i są blisko domu. I na koniec Tańczące Wierzby, które oferują trzykrotnie wyższe wynagrodzenie, niż reszta.

- Widzę, że masz trudny dylemat, co Harry o tym sądzi?

- Nic. Stwierdził, że mu to obojętne, czy będę blisko Londynu, czy daleko. Skoro mu nie zależy, to mi, tym bardziej.

- Wszystko między wami dobrze Ginny? - zapytała zmartwiona Hermiona.

Wiedziała, że między Rudą, a Harrym się nie układa, ale nie sądziła, że do tego stopnia.

- Jak widać nie. Sama wiesz, że go ciągle nie ma, wyjeżdża na kilka tygodni na misję, a jak wróci to traktuje mnie jak obcą osobę. Ron przynajmniej się do ciebie odezwie, czy coś, a on nie. Mam wrażenie, że jest ze mną, bo musi.

- Przykro mi Ginny.

- Mi również. Czasem mam ochotę spakować się i uciec stąd. Ale wiem, że to nie rozwiąże moich problemów. Poza tym mama nie chce stracić mnie z oczu i reszta rodziny nie chce, abym wyjeżdżała daleko. Dlatego namawiają mnie na Londyn, ale ja sama nie wiem.

- Pokaż mi, co Londyn oferuje -Hermiona chwilę przeglądała ofertę.- Mają świetną opiekę medyczną, treningi przy użyciu magomedycyny. Słyszałam, coś o tym podobno daje dobre wyniki i w legalny sposób wpływa na poprawę kondycji zawodnika. Zarobki dwukrotnie wyższe, niż moje i mają modernizować boisko. Zobacz mają też wysoką pozycję w lidze. Z tobą mogliby walczyć o zwycięstwo. Uważam, że to dobry wybór, a ,skoro mówiło ci, to też grono braci, który się znają na Quidditchu, coś musi w tym być. Poza tym będę tęsknić, jak wyjedziesz za daleko, zbyt polubiłam z Tobą mieszkać - Uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki i przytuliła na pocieszenie.

Miesiąc później Ginewra Weasley zmierzała do biura managera swojego nowego zespołu omówić ostatnie poprawki w trzyletnim kontrakcie. Jedyną wadą w jej nowej drużynie był właśnie owy manager.

Krew ją zalewała od ich pierwszego spotkania. Wszystko w nim ją denerwowało. Jego uśmiech był denerwujący, sposób, w jaki się do niej zwracał i ta radość, że będzie dla niego grać. Wszystko w nim było złe. Przeklęty Ślizgon był zbyt pewny siebie i okazywał, to na każdym kroku.

Przed wejściem do jego biura wzięła pięć głębokich wdechów na uspokojenie i ze sztucznym uśmiechem weszła wraz z towarzyszącą jej Hermioną do jaskini smoka. Cały jej spokój uleciał jak z bicza strzelił, gdy tylko usłyszała z jego ust.

- Cześć rudzielcze. Widzę, że przyprowadziłaś swoją przyjaciółkę. Czyżbyś się bała, że cię zjem?- zapytał.

- Witam Zabini, podpiszmy co mamy podpisać i wynoszę się stąd. Widzimy się dopiero na poniedziałkowym treningu.

- Dobrze, najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemności - odparł profesjonalnie Blaise.

Podpisywanie poszło mi sprawnie i szybko. Giny była zadowolona, że mężczyzna spełnił wszystkie jej żądania.

- To co wiewióra dasz się namówić na kolację z drużyną w celu uczczenia twojego przybycia w nasze skromne progi. Poznasz lepiej dziewczyny i męską sekcję klubu.

- Nie dzięki.

- Twoja strata zapowiada się świetna zabaw. Możesz zabrać ze sobą Hermionę, jeśli chcesz.

- Nie dziękuję, musimy już iść. Żegnam. - odparła Hermiona i wyprowadziła Ginny z jego gabinetu.

_Czasem, to za czym tęsknimy wróci_

Wysoki brunet obserwował ze swojego biura poczynania żeńskiej drużyny Quidditcha, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, że z takim składem Ogniste Smoki mają szanse w tym sezonie na wysokie miejsce w lidze. Po cichu liczył na zwycięstwo, nie było ono pewne z powodu niezgrania drużyny.

Jako nowy manager zgarnął kilka dobrych zawodniczek. Niestety, dziewczyny się się dopiero poznają, uczą się być drużyną i trochę czasu im zajmie dogranie się względem siebie.

Jego uwagę przykuła ruda postać na miotle. Kto, by pomyślał, że z całego klanu Weasleyów, akurat ona trafi do zawodowej drużyny. Od dawna było wiadomo, że większość jej braci ma talent do tej gry, ale tylko ona lata na miotle jako zawodowy gracz.

Z niechęcią oderwał wzrok od boiska i wrócił do papierkowej roboty. Teraz musiał się zająć skompletowaniem męskiej sekcji. Będzie musiał również rozważyć założenie szkółki latania dla dzieci.

Lubił swoją pracę, ale zajmowała mu wiele czasu i energii, przez co nie mógł sam latać. Tak Diabeł był świetny w te klocki, gdyby nie nabawił się kontuzji dwa lata temu, pewnie dalej robiłby to.

Odpłynął we wspomnienia. Błądził po najwspanialszych momentach, które spędził na miotle. To zawsze poprawiało mu humor i pomagało się zrelaksować podczas pracy.

Wziął pierwszą teczkę z góry, na której widniał napis Zabini and Malfoy Industry. Na pierwszy ogień poszły rachunki, umowy z zawodnikami i ich pensje, potem zajął się przeglądaniem zgłoszeń do męskiej drużyny i tak spędził czas do wieczoru.

Ginny po pierwszym treningu szła niezadowolona do szatni. To była katastrofa, nie potrafi dogadać się z innymi ścigającymi, a ich trener, to kompletne beztalencie, które nie potrafi nad nimi zapanować. W rezultacie czego każda zawodniczka robi, co chce i gra tak, aby się popisać przed resztą.

Dzisiejsze latanie, to była próba siły i pokazanie, kto tu będzie rządzić. Weasleyówna przełknęła głośno ślinę i udała się pod prysznic, chciała już być w domu. Następnym razem pokaże, że to ona będzie numerem jeden wśród ściągających.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzała korytarze stadionu, gdy przechodziła obok biura Diabła, usłyszała za swoimi plecami.

- Dobranoc Weasley - obróciła się i zobaczyła Blaise'a ze stertą papierów w jednej ręce i kubkiem z kawą w drugiej.

- Dobranoc -odwarknęła i zniknęła za zakrętem. Mężczyzna wrócił do pracy i czekał na kolejne spotkanie z Rudzielcem.

- Wróciłam -głos kobiety rozniósł się po mieszkaniu.

Gdy weszła do kuchni zastała w niej Harry'ego pochylonego nad Prorokiem Codziennym. Pocałowała go w policzek i przystąpiła do podgrzewania obiadu.

- Jak ci minął dzień? - zapytał Harry i spojrzał na nią przenikliwie.

- Można powiedzieć, że dobrze. Pomijając fakt, że nasz trener, to jedna wielka pomyłka. Miło było poczuć wiatr we włosach. A co u ciebie ?

- Luźny dzień, zakończyliśmy większą sprawę. Od jutra mam urlop.

- To wspaniale. Co masz zamiar robić?

- Nie wiem, może odwiedzę starych znajomych. Nadrobię papierkową robotę lub gdzieś wyjdziemy?

Gdy wypowiadał ostatnie słowa ,Ginny zamrugała z niedowierzaniem. Ucieszyła się, że Harry w końcu chce zrobić coś razem.

- Chętnie -uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i zajęła się konsumpcją posiłku.

W tym samym czasie Hermiona próbowała zapanować nad chorymi. Trafił się jej nieciekawy przypadek. Musiała wyleczyć poparzoną rodzinę, która została oblana eliksirem Żywej Śmierci. Miała do opatrzenia dwójkę dorosłych ludzi i trójkę dzieci.

Na zewnątrz była spokojna, ale w środku miała ochotę nakrzyczeć na rodziców. Jak można być takim głupim i zostawić się gotujący eliksir pod nadzorem małych dzieci, które strąciły kociołek, przez co wszyscy z rodziny ulegli wypadkowi. Doprowadzenie całej piątki do porządku zajęło jej ponad trzy godziny plus robota papierkowa, w sumie tak zleciało jej pół dyżuru.

Reszta czasu minęła z lżejszymi przypadkami i do domu wróciła o czasie. Ostatnim czasem rzadko jej się to udawało, zazwyczaj musiała zostać w szpitalu i dokończyć zaczęte zadanie. Wróciła do domu po dwudziestej trzeciej. Szybko się umyła, poszła do łóżka, wtuliła się w Rona i zasnęła.

Rano obudziła ją Ginny, która siłą wyciągnęła ją z sypialni do kuchni.

- Harry wrócił - oznajmiła radośnie.

- Co? - zapytała zaspana brunetka.

- No stary Harry wrócił. Wczoraj zaproponował wspólne spędzenie czasu, a w nocy. O matko w nocy robił takie rzeczy, o które go nawet nie podejrzewałam. - dodała ślicznie się rumieniąc.

Chwilę poplotkowały i Hermiona zbierała się na wizytę domową. Dorabiała sobie w ten sposób, pieniądze były małe, ale zawsze dawały jej jakieś zabezpieczenie finansowe.

Blaise bił się z myślami w swoim gabinecie, zastanawiał się, czy dobrze postąpił. Bał się reakcji otoczenia na jego decyzję, mógł się jeszcze wycofać, ale nie chciał łamać swojego słowa. Otrząsnął się z otępienia i skierował się na damski trening, wywołał z niego Ginny.

- Słuchaj z tego, co wiem, to nie dogadujecie się z innymi ścigającymi. Masz coś zrobić z tym.

- Co, ale dlaczego ja? - zapytała zła -Nie jestem trenerem, to nie moje zadanie.

- Mylisz się to twój obowiązek. Od dziś jesteś kapitanem drużyny i musisz zapanować nad dziewczynami.

- Co ja? - oczy zrobiły się jej wielkie jak dwa galeony.

- Tak zarząd cię wybrał dziś rano.

- Dlaczego mnie?

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.


	3. Chapter 3

Część III

_Nawet najsłabsza kobieta ma w sobie siłę_

Ginny Weasley siedziała w kuchni popijała gorzką herbatę z dużego, czerwonego kubka przeglądając Proroka Codziennego. Plotki, nekrologi, nowe rozporządzenia Ministerstwa. Wszystko, to średnio ją interesowało w momencie, gdy miała już odłożyć gazetę, jej uwagę przykuł mały artykuł o transferach w lidze Quidditcha.

Szybkim wzrokiem omiotła literki i znalazła ciekawe dla siebie informacje. Jednak ich rozwinięcie miało ukazać się dopiero jutro jako artykuł dnia. Zachęcona tymi wiadomościami poszła spać.

Hermiona tej nocy utkwiła w szpitalu na nocnej zmianie na izbie nagłych przyjęć. Czas dłużył się jej niemiłosiernie. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że nikt nie poniósł żadnych obrażeń, a z drugiej wizja nudnego jak flaki w oleju dyżuru z jakimś dziwnym lekarzem nie napawała jej optymizmem.

Około piątej nad ranem zjawiła się dwójka ludzi, jedną z postaci był widziany kilka dni temu były kolega ze szkoły- Blaise Zabini, towarzyszyła mu jakaś blond włosa kobieta. Mężczyzna był lekko podpity i krwawił z ramienia, jego partnerce się nic nie stało, roztrzęsionym głosem wyjaśniła całą sytuację.

- Byliśmy w lokalu, gdy nagle jakiś dziennikarz zaczął robić nam zdjęcia, Blaise grzecznie poprosił go, aby przestał, bo nie życzy sobie być fotografowanym podczas prywatnego wyjścia. Koleś dał nam na chwilę spokój i zniknął z pola widzenia. Gdy wyszliśmy z baru do domu zaczął nas śledzić i znowu wyciągnął swój aparat. Blaise się zdenerwował i pogroził mu różdżką, na co tamten zaatakował, go jakimś zaklęciem i zranił go. Pomóżcie mu, nie chcę, aby mój misiek umarł.

Hermiona rzuciła okiem na ranę Ślizgona, prostą kombinacją zaklęć i eliksirów wyleczyła mężczyznę. Zabini podziękował za pomoc i pośpiesznie wraz z dziewczyną opuścił szpital.

Gdy Hermiona wróciła do domu na ranem, zastała Ginny i Rona jedzących śniadanie. Życzyła im smacznego i sama zabrała się do konsumpcji tosta z kawą. Czynność tę umilała sobie lekturą Proroka. Gdy zajrzała na trzecią stronę szczęka jej opadła.

- Ginny, co wiesz o nowych zawodnikach w twojej drużynie? - zagadnęła.

- Z tego, co wiem mamy już komplet. - odrzekła zaspana dziewczyna.

- Najwidoczniej, jednak macie braki. W Proroku piszą, że dołączy do was Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy? - zdziwił się Ron- Czy on nie powinien siedzieć w Azkabanie?

- Chyba nie powinien, skoro będzie latać w Ognistych Smokach. - Hermiona na chwilę się zamyśliła i po chwili dodała. - To pewnie przez ten transfer, Zabini trafił w nocy do szpitala.

Na dźwięk tych słów Ginny podniosła głowę znad swojego tosta.

- Proszę powiedz mi, że spędzi u was dużo czasu. Nie mam zamiaru oglądać jego gęby dziś.

- Niestety, mam złe wieści dla ciebie, jest już w domu. Czemu nie chcesz, go widzieć? - zdziwiła się Hermiona.

- Patafian zrobił ze mnie kapitana i chce, abym dziś zaprezentowała się przed zarządem na jakimś durnym spotkaniu. Przecież ja go zabiję na ich oczach.

- Uspokój się Ginny, przecież chłopak nic ci nie zrobił, oprócz tego, że jest twoim szefem. Może wrzuć na luz i staraj się go ignorować. Z czasem znajdziecie wspólny język.

- Jak, to nie zrobił? - oburzyła się. - Nie wystarczy fakt, że się urodził?

- To, że się urodził, to nie jego wina. - broniła go brunetka.

- Proszę cię Hermiono, nie dobijaj mnie.

- Spokojnie siostra, jedno słowo i znajdę na niego haczyk, po którym wyląduje we więzieniu. Gdzie zresztą jego miejsce. Może przy odrobinie szczęścia trafi tam z nim Malfoy.

- Ron !-oburzyła się jego dziewczyna - Nie możesz nadużywać władzy w prywatnych celach.

- Mogę więcej niż ci się wydaje moje droga. Tymczasem wybaczcie moje panie, ale robota wzywa - pocałował dziewczyny na pożegnanie i teleportował się do Ministerstwa.

- On żartował, prawda? - upewniała się Hermiona.

- Nie wiem. W sumie, jeśli to jedyny sposób na pozbycie się Zabiniego. To go popieram.

Brunetka pokiwała głową w akcie dezaprobaty i udała się na zasłużony spoczynek. Nie spała dobrze, cały czas śniły się jej koszmary. Po przebudzeniu nie pamiętała żadnego z nich, ale nie czuła się przez nie wypoczęta.

Tymczasem Ginny przeprowadzała trening ze swoją nową drużyną. Wieść o tym, że została kapitanem szybko się rozniosła, po skończonych ćwiczeniach podsłuchała w szatni jak współzawodniczki ją obgadują.

- Słyszałam, że dostała tę pracę za protekcją samego Zabiniego - mówił jeden głos.

- Pewnie Potter go przekupił, żeby jego biedna Weasleyówna miała tę posadę. - dopowiedział drugi.

- Lub się z nim przespała.

- Albo zaliczyła cały zarząd, bo nie wierzę, że wybrali ją ze względu na jej umiejętności. - zażartował czwarty głos.

Po tych słowach wszystkie dziewczyny roześmiały się i opuściły szatnie. Zostawiając wściekłą Ginewrę samą.

Wzburzona kobieta szła na spotkanie z Blaise'em, a potem zarządem. Bez pukania weszła do jego gabinetu.

- Czemu wybrałeś mnie na kapitana?

- Mówiłem ci, że dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

- Chcę wiedzieć teraz albo rezygnuje z tej pieprzonej funkcji.

Wstał zza biurka i odsunął jej krzesło, Ginny spojrzała na niego krzywo, ale posłuchała jego prośby.

- Kawy, herbaty, soku, a może wody? - zaoferował jej.

- Wody - odpowiedziała krótko.

Mężczyzna nalał jej napoju i ponownie usiadł za biurkiem.

- Zostałaś wybrana na tę funkcję z kilku powodów.

- Jakich, bo dziewczyny sądzą, że musiałam się z tobą przespać lub cię przekupić? - odrzekła zła.

- Ciekawe osądy, ale moja etyka pracy nie pozwala mi na sypianie z pracownikami w celu ich zysku lub branie łapówek. Jednak, jeśli chcesz po zebraniu możemy udać się w jakieś ustronne miejsce kotku.

Kobieta miała ochotę zabić go na miejscu.

- Zamknij się pacanie, możesz pomarzyć. Co z tymi powodami?

- Nawet pożartować nie można przy tobie. Poproś Pottera niech ci się pomoże rozluźnić.

- Zabini ty deklu przysięgam jeszcze jedna tego typu aluzja, a na to pieprzone zebranie pójdziesz sam.

Mężczyzna wyczuł, że nie jest to groźba bez pokrycia, więc postanowił wrócić na biznesowe tematy rozmowy.

- Dobrze przepraszam, za to zachowanie. Zatem wracając na właściwy tok rozmowy, zostałaś kapitanem z kilku powodów. Na pewno jesteś nim za swoje umiejętności lotnicze i przywódcze, udowodniłaś, to już w Hogwarcie. Poza tym masz znane nazwisko, które ma dobrą opinię i twoje rodzina jest powszechnie szanowana. Twoim plusem też jest związek z Potterem, dzięki czemu przyjaźnie wypowiada się o tobie prasa, co zapewni drużynie pozytywne opinie widzów. No i jako jedyna z tych dziewczyn nie chciałaś się ze mną przespać, co pomoże zbudować na dobre relacje na gruncie pracownik-pracodawca.

- Mogłam się domyśleć, że chodzi o nazwisko i Harry'ego.

- Najzwyklejszy PR moja droga. Trzeba za twój plus dodać twoją inteligencję i talent do niepakowania się w kłopoty. Proste prasa pisze dobrze o tobie, to i pisze tak o drużynie. Jestem pewien, że reszta dziewczyn będzie zaliczać skandal za skandalem. A, odkąd przyjąłem Draco do składu potrzebny nam ktoś, kto ociepli nasz wizerunek.

-To nie trzeba było przyjmować byłego Śmierciożercę do składu, miałbyś mniej problemów z PR. Jeśli mam być żywą maskotką, to muszę to przemyśleć. Może odpowiednia podwyżka mnie do tego skłoni. Zastanów się nad tym. Tymczasem na zebranie idź sam. Do widzenia.

Szybko wstała i opuściła jego gabinet. Oniemiały Blaise siedział na swoim miejscu i zbierał szczękę z podłogi.

- Weasley, jesteś bezczelna! - mruknął.

_Każdy mężczyzna potrafi,_

_postawić się kobiecie,_

_jeśli chce_

Młody mężczyzna nerwowo chodził po swoim, ogromnym gabinecie pomimo tego, że miał największy wpływ na drużynę. Bał się kolejnego spotkania z zarządem po tym, jak Weasley go wystawiła.

Dziś był dzień oficjalnego przyjęcia Dracona Malfoya do składu Ognistych Smoków i pierwsze zetknięcie mężczyzny z osobami zarządzającymi firmą z Blaise'em. Zabini obawiał się wszystkiego, co było związane ze swoim przyjacielem przez rudą zołzę, która nie zgodziła się od razu na bycie kapitanem damskiej drużyny.

Wiedział, że opinia publiczna krzywo patrzy na jego poczynania, choć znalazły się wyjątki, które pochwalały jego decyzję. Mianowicie uważały, że zrobienie z byłego Śmierciożercy osoby publicznej jest dobrym zagraniem. Ci ludzie chcieli zobaczyć, czy osoba, która była wychowana w idei Lorda Voldemorta może zboczyć z tej ścieżki i stać się kimś dobrym. Czy dopuszczenie go do ich świata uda się. Społeczeństwo będzie mogło osobiście osądzić, czy Draco Malfoy się zmienił, a jeśli tak, to na lepsze, czy gorsze.

Diabeł wiedział, że przyjaciel w pewien sposób się zmienił, ale Malfoy zawsze będzie Malfoyem. Draco wyrzekł się idei czystej krwi, lecz ciągle wredny charakter i kochał luksus.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi, jego sekretarka obwieściła mu, że Draco przybył. Przywitał się z przyjacielem i razem udali się na spotkanie. Ku zaskoczeniu Zabiniego blond włosy arystokrata oplótł sobie cały zarząd wokół palca. Po skończonym zebraniu obaj mężczyźni udali się do baru opić sukces.

- No, nie wierzę, poradziliśmy sobie sami. Jak, to dobrze, że potrafisz się podlizać Draco.

Oboje parsknęli śmiechem, Blaise zaczął przedrzeźniać Draco.

- Panie John, co za twarzowy krawat. Pani Smith wygląda pani jak moja siostra w tej szacie. Brachu ci ludzie jedli ci z ręki. Myślałem, że po tym, co zrobiła mi Weasley jesteśmy skończeni, a tu proszę. Twoje zdrowie.

- Po raz kolejny nie doceniłeś mojej skromności i inteligencji.

Blondyn wzniósł puchar z winem i wypił za swojego przyjaciela

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za tę posadę. Już się bałem, że będę musiał pożegnać się z karierą zawodowego gracza Quidditcha ze względu na wiek.

- Przynajmniej się tobie udało.

- No tak. Ty i twoja kontuzja, przykra rzecz. Zobaczymy, ile polatam.

- Na najbliższe trzy sezony masz spokój.

- Aż trzy? Myślałem, że podpiszecie ze mną umowę na najwyżej dwa. Dzięki brachu.

- Wszystko dla starego przyjaciela. Poza tym zarząd nie odmówiłby współwłaścicielowi Malfoy&Zabini Industry.

- Masz rację, ktoś musi zapłacić za ich wakacje i premie. To, o co chodzi z tą Weasley?

- Paskudna sprawa -odrzekł Blaise - Jest kapitanem, lecz nie chce się zgodzić, na to bez podwyżki.

- Nie chce się zgodzić? To weź inną, jestem pewien, że inna zawodniczka z chęcią weźmie te funkcje.

- W tym problem, że musimy dbać o wizerunek, który ty nadszarpnąłeś. Tylko ona ma dojścia do Pottera i swojej rodzinki.

- A rozumiem, będą pisać o nim, ludzie od razu skojarzą to z nią i drużyną. Na mecze będzie przychodzić cała rodzinka i przy odrobinie szczęścia w Dowcipach Weasleyów zareklamują Ogniste Smoki.

- Dobrze kombinujesz Draco. Zatem jestem zmuszony dać tej jędzy podwyżkę i nie denerwować jej - Malfoy prychnął.

- Poparz Diable dożyliśmy takich czasów, że musimy zabiegać o sympatię Weasleyów, opinię Pottera i jego świty.

- Cóż, jeśli to przyniesie zyski drużynie i mnie, to się na to piszę.

- Co te pieniądze z tobą robią.

- A pomyśl, co byłoby bez nich.

- Dobrze nie strasz, zdrowie.

Po raz kolejny wypili toast i wrócili do domów z baru dopiero nad ranem.


	4. Chapter 4

Część IV

_Nie wady irytują we wrogu, _

_lecz zalety, których nie_

_spodziewaliśmy się dostrzec_

Kolejne kilka dni nie przyniosły z sobą nic specjalnego. Życie każdego płynęło swoim, powolnym tokiem. Hermiona rozkręcała się w Mungu, zyskiwała coraz większe uznanie wśród przełożonych i współpracowników. Ginny za niewielką podwyżką została oficjalnie kapitanem damskiej drużyny Ognistych Smoków. Draco pokazał swoje umiejętności jako szukający, a grono jego fanek rosło. Blaise siedział od rana do nocy w biurze pogrążony papierkową robotą. Harry siedział w domu, odwiedził kilku znajomych, spędził trochę czasu z wiecznie zapracowaną Ginny i tęsknił za swoją pracą. Ron jak to Ron, akcja za akcją, dużo niebezpieczeństwa, adrenaliny i tajemnicy.

Po skończonym treningu Ginny musiała zahaczyć o biura Blaise'a przed powrotem do domu. Wpakowała się do środka jak zwykle bez pukania i zastała mężczyznę zatopionego w papierach.

- Weasley, nauczyłabyś się pukać. - mruknął znad faktur - Co byłoby gdybyś zastała mnie z kimś w dwuznacznej sytuacji?

- Ty tylko o jednym matole. W takiej sytuacji radziłabym ci nauczyć się zamykać drzwi na klucz. Ale w twoim przypadku do takich sytuacji nie dojdzie, więc nie masz, co gdybać.

- Weasley mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś bezczelna?

- Mama parę razy wspominała. - Pokazała mu język i usiadła naprzeciwko biurka - W jakim celu miałam do ciebie przyjść po treningu?

- Czas abyś zaczęła wywiązywać się z obowiązków kapitana. W piątek jest bal, gdzie będziemy pozyskiwać sponsorów. Masz się zjawić bez gadania, ładnie wyglądać i być miła. Idziesz jako moja osoba towarzysząca.

- Nie ma mowy. Nigdzie z tobą nie idę

- Idziesz, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. To twój obowiązek.

- Z obowiązku mogę się wywiązać, ale nie w twoim towarzystwie matole.

- Zachowujesz się, jak dziecko. Nie mam ochoty na jakieś słowne potyczki z tobą. Wszystko jest postanowione. Moja sekretarka zdradzi ci resztę szczegółów. Postaraj się lepiej na tym przyjęciu albo twoja wypłata na tym ucierpi. Do widzenia.

Zakończył zimno i wskazał jej dłonią drzwi. Zaskoczona dziewczyna wydusiła:

- Grozisz mi?

- Do widzenia.

- Patafian.

Chciała jeszcze coś dodać, lecz pod wpływem jego wzroku opuściła pomieszczenie.

Od jego sekretarki- Susan dowiedziała się, gdzie odbędzie się impreza, jak ma się ubrać i dostała teczkę z danymi o potencjalnych sponsorach. Zła wróciła do domu, gdzie tradycyjnie narzekała Hermionie na swojego przełożonego i drużynę. Harry zawsze unikał tego typu rozmów.

- Ginny przesadzasz. - mruknęła pod koniec wypowiedzi brunetka - Ciesz się, że idziesz na jakąś imprezę. Rozerwiesz się trochę, poznasz paru nowych ludzi, zapomnisz o szarym życiu.

- Widzę, że ty chętnie wybrałabyś się za mnie.

- Żebyś wiedziała, że chętnie się z Tobą zamienię.

- A idź mi. Zmówiłaś się z nim, czy co?

- Nie, ale nie rozumiem czemu go nie lubisz.

- Długa historia.

- Opowiadaj mamy czas.

Ginny zatopiła się we wspomnieniach. Znowu miała kilkanaście lat i była w Hogwarcie.

_Wspomnienia są częścią naszego życia_

Wszystko zaczęło się podczas piątego roku w Hogwarcie na spotkaniach klubu Ślimaka. Dzięki swoim zdolnościom Ginny została do niego zaproszona pomimo tego, że nie pochodziła z bogatej, sławnej rodziny.

Na zebraniach owego stowarzyszenia miała pierwszy raz styczność z Blaise Zabinim. Początkowo wydał jej się rozpieszczonym do granic możliwości Ślizgonem. Wraz z kolejnymi rozmowami przekonała się, że jest inteligentnym, a co lepsze uprzejmym chłopakiem. Na tle swoich rówieśników jego maniery mogłyby być podawane za przykład.

Z upływem czasu Blaise stał się jej kolegą, a nie obślizgłym Ślizgonem. Coraz częściej rozmawiali poza spotkaniami klubu Ślimaka. Robili to, jednak w taki sposób, aby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział, bo oboje byli w stałych związkach. Ginny z Deanem, a Blaise z Dafne Greengrass.

Poza tym byli z dwóch zwaśnionych domów i mało, kto zrozumiałby łączącą ich więź. Sami też nie wiedzieli, co ich do siebie przyciągnęło. Ona doradzała mu, co kupić jego dziewczynie na urodziny, a on wspierał ją podczas kryzysów z chłopakiem.

Diabeł od zawsze lubił obserwować ludzi i na podstawie wniosków z tych spostrzeżeń potrafił trafnie wyrobić sobie zdanie o drugiej osobie. Tak było też w przypadku Ginny. Zauważył, że pomimo posiadania partnera kocha się w kimś innym. Trochę czasu zajęło mu dojście do tego, że to Harry. Zatrzymał, jednak tę informację tylko dla siebie.

Kluczowe były wydarzenia z balu bożonarodzeniowego klubu Ślimaka oraz sytuacja, która miała zdarzenie kilka minut po meczu Quidditcha, na którym Ginny zastępowała Harry'ego na miejscu szukającego.

Podczas Balu wiele osób robiło różne, dziwne rzeczy. Poczynając od Hermiony, która całowała się po kątach z Cormacem. Przez Harry'ego, który śledził Malfoya w lochach i Ginny, która pierwszy raz publicznie pokazała jakąkolwiek relację z Blaisem. Ona i on po długiej rozmowie na temat eliksirów zatańczyli razem. Wielu zebranym podczas tamtego wieczoru ten fakt w ogóle nie utkwił w pamięci.

- Zatańczymy?

Spytał Blaise szarmancko wyciągając rękę w kierunku rudej dziewczyny, ubranej w skromną, lecz ładną, krótką, czarną sukienkę. Ginny rozszerzyła oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Jesteś pewien? Są tu nasi znajomi, jak ktoś zauważy, możemy mieć nieprzyjemności z tego powodu.

- Tak. Spójrz wszyscy są zajęci sobą. Mało, kto zauważy, że zły Ślizgon zaciągnął biedną Gryfonkę do tańca. Chyba nie tchórzysz?

- Nigdy nie tchórzę.

Chwyciła jego wyciągniętą dłoń i dała się zaciągnąć na parkiet. Kapela przygrywała jakiś wolny kawałek. Chłopak objął ją delikatnie w pasie jedną ręką, drugą zamknął jej dłoń w swojej. Ginny wolną rękę położyła na jego ramieniu. Powoli zaczęli obracać się w miejscu. Pozwoliła, aby chłopak prowadził, wraz z kolejnymi kołysaniami przestała patrzeć w jego zielone oczy. Położyła mu głowę na ramieniu, zaciągając się jednocześnie jego zapachem. Gdy muzyka przestała grać chłopak wypuścił ją z objęć, pocałował w rękę i podziękował za taniec.

- To była przyjemność tańczyć z tobą Ginny.

- Wzajemnie - odpowiedziała zarumieniona dziewczyna.

- Uciekam od ciebie, aby nikt nas nie zauważył nieznajoma.

Uśmiechnął się na pożegnanie i zniknął w tłumie ludzi. Została sama na środku parkietu. Pomimo tego, że odszedł, zostały miłe wspomnienia, które dorosła Ginny starała wyprzeć się z pamięci.

Drugie zdarzenie miało miejsce tuż po wygranym meczu. Podczas, którego Ginny grała przeciwko Cho. Ruda została w szatni sama, cała jej drużyna w euforii udała się do Pokoju Wspólnego na wielkie świętowanie wygranej.

Jakoś nie miała ochoty przebywać w głośnym tłumie. Chciała pobyć chwilę sama i nie przejmować się niczym. Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją ciche pukanie do drzwi, bardzo charakterystyczne. Widziała, że to Blaise przyszedł z nią porozmawiać. Już kilka razy zdarzyło im się rozmawiać w tej szatni. Była gwarantem, że nikt ich nie zobaczy razem.

- Proszę.- krzyknęła.

Wysoki brunet wszedł do szatni. Uśmiechnął się, jak zwykle.

- Gratuluję zdobycia pucharu, byłaś dziś niesamowita.- podszedł do niej i usiadł na ławce obok – Czemu się nie cieszysz? - zapytał, spoglądając jej w oczy.

- Jakoś nic się nie układa po mojej myśli Blaise.

- Co się stało?

- Nic. Przytulisz mnie na pocieszenie? - zapytała smętnie.

- Jeszcze się pytasz, chodź tu mała.

Otworzył swoje wielkie ramiona i pozwolił się jej wtulić. Trwali tak chwilę.

- To znowu przez Pottera? - szepnął jej do ucha.

Zdziwiona spojrzała się na niego.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Potrafię obserwować. Kiedy dasz sobie z nim spokój?

- Jak to?

-Tak, po prostu. Chłopak jest ślepy i cię nie zauważa, a ty czekasz na niego tyle czasu. Nie szkoda ci życia na takiego dupka.

- Nie nazywaj tak Harry'ego. Nie masz prawa.

- Złotko jesteś obok niego codziennie od kilku lat. Chłopak ugania się za byle kim lub walczy z

Na tę nazwę Lorda Ginny odskoczyła i spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem.

- Czy ty nazwałeś Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, Czarnym Panem? Blaise proszę powiedz, że się przesłyszałam.

- Tak go nazwałem. Przeszkadza ci, to w czymś?

- Czy ty jesteś jego zwolennikiem?

- Gin, proszę nie rozmawiamy teraz o mnie tylko o tobie. Zostawmy temat Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, ok?

- Ja nie... Nie powinnam z tobą w ogóle rozmawiać. Nie zbliżaj się do mnie więcej, nie odzywaj, nie pisz.

- O co ci chodzi? - zapytał zbity z tropu.

- Żegnaj Blaise.

Szybko opuściła szatnię. Łzy płynęły po jej policzkach. Gdy dotarła do Wieży Gryffindoru, impreza trwała w najlepsze. Powitał ją ryk domowników, tłum rąk zaczął jej gratulować, a ona czuła się rozbita słowami Blaise'a. Gdzieś w głębi wiedziała, że ma rację, co do Harry'ego, lecz ciągle miała nadzieję, że ją kiedyś pokocha. Ale, gdy usłyszała z jego ust jak nazywa Lorda Voldemorta, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jest inny od reszty Ślizgonów. Też jest naznaczony ideą czystej krwi i pewnie będzie mu służyć.

W końcu, to do niej dotarło. Wcześniej odganiała od siebie te myśl, bo jak taki miły, grzeczny, szarmancki chłopak może być sługą Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Lecz tylko jego poplecznicy nazywają go Czarnym Panem. Blaise nie jest dobry jak myślała, jest zły.

Potem niewiele pamiętała z imprezy. Pogrążyła się w swoich myślach do momentu powrotu Harry'ego, gdy go zobaczyła, chciała przekonać się, czy w tej sprawie Blaise miał rację. Patrzała na bruneta w skupieniu i wyczekiwała jego ruchu. Podszedł do niej i pocałował.

Ulżyło jej, że nie miał w tej chwili racji Zabini. Co prawda kilka tygodni później rozstała się z Harrym, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Ważne, że przeżyli te kilka tygodni w szczęściu jako para.

Mniej ważnym wspomnieniem,a zarazem ostatnim z tamtego roku jest jej rozmowa z Diabłem po pogrzebie Dumbledore'a.

- Jak leci? - zagadnął

- Nie twoja sprawa.

- Nie dąsaj się, przecież nic ci nie zrobiłem.

- Na szczęście, nie zdążyłeś nic mi zrobić.

- Chodzi ci o to jak nazwałem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? Przestań, to błahostka.

- Blaise nie, to nie jest nieważne. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Czarnym Panem nazywają go tylko jego poplecznicy. Nie mogę się z tobą kolegować, jeśli nim jesteś.

- Zostawmy tę sprawę i tak tu nie dojdziemy do porozumienia. Powiedz mi lepiej jak się czujesz po sprawie z Potterem.

- Dobrze się czuję. Jak widzisz mogliśmy być razem, wbrew temu, co mówiłeś.

- No, nie wiem, mówiłem ci, że nie wyjdzie wam. Skoro byliście tacy szczęśliwi to czemu cię zostawił?

- Nie ważne.

- Powiedz mi, co może być ważniejsze od bycia z osobą, która się kocha. To ona powinna być dla ciebie wszystkim, a nie inni. Nie sądzisz, że Potter zawsze będzie chciał zbawić świat i zawsze zostawi cię z tyłu. - zbliżył się do niej i spojrzał jej w oczy.- Zapomnij o nim bez niego ci będzie lepiej.

- Nie mogę. Kocham go i zawsze będę. - broniła się

- Przyjdą inni, zobaczysz. Zapomnij, pomogę ci.

Pogłaskał ją po policzku. Ginny szybkim ruchem strzepnęła jego rękę.

- Nigdy więcej tak nie rób. Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. - odsunęła się od niego – Zniknij z mojego życia.

Rzucił jej przeciągłe spojrzenie. W jego oczach czaił się żal i smutek.

- Skoro tak bardzo tego pragniesz. - zbliżył się po raz ostatni, objął ją i pocałował mocno. Puścił ją i odwrócił się. - Żegnaj Weasley.

Po tym zdarzeniu nie rozmawiali już nigdy w Hogwarcie. los ponownie ich zetknął dopiero teraz i nie potrafią się porozumieć jak dawniej. On ma żal, że go niesłusznie posądziła o służbę Lordowi i, że posłała go do diabła. Ona, że był przeciwko jej związkowi z Harrym.


	5. Chapter 5

Część V

_Spotkania po latach bywają interesujące._

Ginny od kilku dni chodziła zła na cały świat, nikt z domowników nie potrafił złagodzić jej wrogiego nastawienia. Tylko Hermiona wiedziała, co ją trapi, a Harry, który od kilku dni siedział w domu i nudził się nie miał zamiaru pomóc swojej dziewczynie, a nawet porozmawiać z nią. Wyszedł z założenia, że jej problem, to jej sprawa i nic mu do tego.

Dziś Weasleyówna postanowiła skompletować strój na wieczór z kretynem. Zrozpaczona stwierdziła, że nie ma się, w co ubrać. Z nadzieja zajrzała do szafy Hermiony, niestety tam również nic nie znalazła. Udała się do Madame Marklin, gdzie uszyła szatę specjalnie na tę okazje. Była zadowolona z efektów pracy krawcowej. Suknia była elegancka i wyglądała w niej gustownie. Była pewna, że Zabiniemu opadnie szczęka z wrażenia.

Skoro chce pogrywać jej życiem prywatnym w swojej i klubu sprawie, to ona zacznie zabawiać się jego kosztem. Przekona mężczyznę, że nie warto zadzierać z nią i jej rozkazywać. Jeszcze będzie jadł jej z ręki.

Pomimo tego, że była umówiona z Blaise'em na stadionie Ognistych Smoków, teleportowała się prosto do Hali Long Island, gdzie miał się odbyć bal. Leniwie przechadzała się po sali bankietowej, popijając brandy z lodem. Przywitała się z paroma osobami, wymieniła krótkie uprzejmości. Wdała się w parę lekkich rozmów, przyjmowała komplementy i uśmiechała się do wszystkich. Do rzeczywistości przywołało ją pojawienie się złego Blaise'a, który chwycił ją za ramię i zaciągnął w kąt sali, gdzie przez zęby syknął.

- Co ty do cholery Weasley robisz? Czekałem na ciebie kilkadziesiąt minut na stadionie. Potem szukałem się w twoim mieszkaniu, a nawet zawitałem do szpitala, gdzie Hermiona była uprzejma powiedzieć mi, że tu jesteś. Czego nie zrozumiałaś w zdaniu, że spotykamy się w moim biurze?

Dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego z ironią i odpowiedziała.

- Chciałeś mnie tu, więc jestem. Nie poszłam do twojego biura, bo spotkanie z tobą po godzinach pracy odebrałam jako próbę molestowania. Poza tym jak ciebie nie było, odbyłam parę interesujących rozmów i może załatwiłam paru sponsorów. Idź z nimi pogadaj, stoją tam i daj mi spokój.

Spojrzała na niego, odwróciła się i zniknęła w tłumie. Diabeł stał jak słup soli, zacisnął dłoń w pięść i zaklął siarczyście. Zrobił głęboki wdech i ruszył w kierunku baru. Ginny potrafiła go wyprowadzić z równowagi, bardzo szybko. Sam dziwił się sobie, że poczuł kiedyś do niej mięte.

Ruda cholera, tymczasem tańczyła z mężczyzną, który w przyszłym meczu będzie przeciwnikiem Malfoya na pozycji szukającego – Dorianem Grayem, Blaise krążył wokół niej jak pantera, polująca na swoją ofiarę.

Rozpoczęli kolejną niemą walkę, ona kusiła go, on ignorował. Starał się ją zdobyć, ona udawała niedostępną. Dwa istnienia, które mogły być razem szczęśliwe, lecz ranią się świadomie. Wyszli z bankietu bez pożegnania się ze sobą, każde z nich udało się w swoją stronę, złe na drugą osobę.

Podczas gdy panna Weasley lepiej bądź gorzej bawiła się na balu, Hermiona spędzała noc na oddziale magicznych poparzeń. Gdzie oczyszczała rany pacjentów, uzupełniała robotę papierkową pierwszego lekarza. Jedynym ciekawym zajściem podczas tego dyżuru było pojawienie się rozeźlonego Blaise'a, który miał ochotę kogoś uderzyć.

- Cześć. - zaczął – Widzę, że zapowiada się nudny wieczór.

Brunetka spojrzała się na niego zdziwiona.

- Bywały ciekawsze. Co się tu sprowadza, znowu zostałeś pobity, bo jeśli tak ,to lekarz pierwszego kontaktu jest dwa piętra niżej.

- Jestem tu w sprawie Ginny, która powinna teraz być ze mną na balu.

- Jest tam od ponad godziny w porównaniu do ciebie. Radzę ci do niej dołączyć. - odrzekła z uśmiechem.

- Powiedz mi Granger, czy jej zgryźliwość jest zaraźliwa, bo wydaje mi się, że przejmujesz to po niej.

- Nie, jeśli byłaby, to nie siedziałabym w szpitalu, tylko tańczyłabym na tym balu.

- To ciekawe, co mówisz. - spojrzał na nią bystro swoimi zielonymi oczami. - Jeśli chcesz się bawić jak ta ruda zołza od czasu do czasu, to wpadnij jutro do mnie do biura. Może znajdzie się i zaproszenie dla ciebie.

- O czym ty mówisz Zabini? - zapytała zaintrygowana.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Proponuję ci etat w Ognistych Smokach, a w bonusie będziesz otrzymywać zaproszenia na takie bale.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz, jakbyś nie zauważył właśnie pracuję. Jestem zatrudniona w szpitalu świętego Munga.

- Wiem o tym. O dziwo domyśliłem się. - odrzekł sarkastycznie - Po prostu przyjdź, jeśli chcesz zarobić kilka dodatkowych galeonów. Żegnam.

Skinął głową i zniknął z placówki medycznej.

Dzień po balu w kuchni Ginny wyżywała się w myślach na zielonookim Ślizgonie.

- Jak było na balu?- zapytała Hermiona.

- Ujdzie w tłumie, muzyka była nudna, goście jeszcze bardziej, a ten pacan był najgorszy. Do tego bolą mnie nogi od tych szpilek.

- Czyli nie było tak źle. Zazdroszczę ci.

- Czego? – spytała zdziwiona Ginny.

- Całej otoczki, sukienki, tańców. Magii tego wydarzenia. - odparła rozmarzona Hermiona.

Do rozmowy wtrącił się Ron, który do tej pory był biernym słuchaczem.

- Ostatnio mieliśmy coś takiego w Ministerstwie i było nudno, jak nie wiem. Nie masz, co żałować, że ominęła cię taka szopka.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego zaskoczone.

- O jakim balu mówisz Ronaldzie? - spytała brunetka.

- Dla aurorów. - odparł rudzielec swojej dziewczynie

- A czemu dowiaduję się o tym po czasie?

- Stwierdziłem, że nie chciałaś iść Hermiono.

- To tu cię zaskoczę i powiem, że chciałam iść, na coś takiego.

- Nie przesadzaj, nie było obowiązku przyprowadzenia partnerki. Mogłem tam iść sam.

- Mam rozumieć, że zabrałbyś mnie na taką imprezę dopiero, wtedy jakbyś dostał nakaz od Ministra?

- Chciałem spędzić czas z kolegami.

- Zapomniałam, że widujesz ich po dwanaście godzin dziennie i pewnie tęsknisz za nimi. A mnie musisz oglądać aż dwie godziny i pewnie musisz odpocząć ode mnie.

- Uspokój się Hermiono,.Nie ma o czym mówić, bal już był i koniec. - próbował skończyć ten temat.

- Masz racje, po co rozmawiać, skoro można zakopać sprawę pod dywan. Jesteś żałosny Ronaldzie.

- Licz się ze słowami.

Zła brunetka spojrzała się na swojego chłopaka i opuściła pomieszczenie, Ginny podążyła za nią. Usiadły w salonie i chwilę milczały. Przerwaną rozmowę wznowiła Ginny.

- Nie przejmuj się zachowaniem Rona. To przez pracę, pewnie jest przemęczony.

- To nie praca Ginny. To on się zmienił. Nie poznaję go.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Tak. Przed tobą stara się udawać starego Rona, przede mną już nie. Jak próbowałam o jego zmianie porozmawiać z Harrym, zbył mnie. Stwierdził, że to nie jego sprawa, co jest pomiędzy mną,a Ronem. Czasem nie mam ochoty wracać do niego po pracy.

- Nie wiedziałam, że między wami jest tak źle. - odparła Ginny.

Poczuła się głupio, że ciągle narzeka na sytuację z Blasie'em, podczas gdy Hermiona ma poważne problemy z jej batem.

- Miałam nadzieję, że jakoś to rozwiążemy. Ale nic z tego.

- Następnym razem jak będę mówić, że mam dość tego dekla Zabiniego trzepnij mnie i zwróć mi uwagę, że mam zająć się twoimi problemami.

- Dobrze,ale nawiązując do Zabiniego, to zaproponował mi pracę.

- Co?- spytała ruda z oczami jak galeony.

- Zaproponował mi dodatkowy etat jako medyk w twojej drużynie.

- Ale ty masz pracę w Mungu.

- Wiem, to by było dorywczo. Jak na razie widzę same pozytywy tej propozycji. Będę zarabiać więcej, nie będę musiała przebywać tyle czasu w domu z Ronem. Coś może zaoszczędzę.

- Tak, a widzisz wielki minus w postaci Zabiniego?

- Ginny, miałaś o nim nie mówić.

- Przepraszam, po prostu uważaj na niego.

Z racji tego, że Grangerówna była zła na swojego faceta i miała wolne popołudnie odwiedziła stadion Ognistych Smoków. Poznała szczegóły oferowanej jej pracy.

- Jesteś inteligentną i zdolną czarownicą. Popytałem trochę w społeczeństwie lekarzy i wiem, że jesteś dobra w tym, co robisz. Biorę pod uwagę fakt, że zależy ci na pracy w Mungu. Zatem proponuję ci ruchomy grafik, tak abyś mogła, to pogodzić ze szpitalem. Rozwiniesz tu swój talent, będziesz leczyć kontuzje, kontrolować i wspierać formę zawodników. Nie będziesz musiała jeździć z zespołem na mecze wyjazdowe. Chyba, że bardzo będziesz tego chciała. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, to proszę.

- Chyba wiem już wszystko. Muszę, to przemyśleć.

- Nie spiesz się, choć liczę, że szybko się odezwiesz. W teczce masz wszystkie informacje, jeśli nie zdecydujesz się to daj znać, bo trzymam miejsce dla ciebie.

- Schlebiasz mi. Odezwę się w miarę możliwości.

- Do zobaczenia Hermiono.

Uścisnął jej rękę, otworzył drzwi i odprowadził do wyjścia z stadionu.

- Cześć. - pożegnała go krótko i teleportowała się do domu.

W mieszkaniu przy kawie brunetka streściła wszystko Ginny, która słuchała uważnie, wciąż wątpiąc w dobre intencje Ślizgona.

- Kuszące. - podsumowała Hermiona.

- Jedyny plus tej sytuacji, to fakt, że będę cię częściej widywać. - odpowiedziała Ruda.

- Przyjmę tę robotę ze względu na ciebie.- zażartowała dziewczyna.

Całej tej sytuacji przysłuchiwał się Ron zza ściany. Zły wkroczył do salonu i urządził kolejną awanturę swojej dziewczynie.

- Dlaczego podejmujesz takie decyzje za moimi plecami? - zapytał z furią w oczach.

- Przestań. Sam nie liczysz się z moim zdaniem, a ja mam brać pod uwagę twoje? Nie bądź śmieszny.

- Jesteś moją dziewczyną. Powinnaś się ze mną konsultować w takich sprawach.

- Nie jestem twoją własnością. Mogę robić, co chcę, jeśli chodzi o moją pracę.

- Pożałujesz tego. - rzekł i opuścił pokój, zostawiając w nim złą Hermionę i zszokowaną Ginny.

Starsza z nich pod wpływem emocji, powróciła do Blaise'a Zabiniego.

- Przyjmuję twoją ofertę. Możemy teraz podpisać umowę?

- Wiedziałem, że wrócisz. Choć nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko. Weasley nie próbowała cię odwieść od tego?

- Próbowała, ale to nie jest teraz ważne. Podpisujemy kontrakt?

- Pewnie. Poczekaj chwilę, poszukam odpowiednich dokumentów.

Umowę spisywali w ciszy i całkowitym skupieniu. Gdy kończyli spisywać umowę do gabinetu bez pukania wkroczył sam Draco Malfoy. Mina mu trochę zrzedła, gdy zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel miał gościa, lecz szybko zreflektował się za swoje złe zachowanie.

Podszedł do kobiety przy biurku, wyciągnął swoją dłoń i się przedstawił.

- Jestem Draco Malfoy, szukający Ognistych Smoków. Przepraszam za swoje zachowanie, zwykle nie wchodzę do cudzych pokoi bez pukania, ale Blaise, to mój przyjaciel i czasem go nawiedzam bez uprzedzenia. Nie miałem pojęcia, że ma gościa.

Hermiona patrzała się na niego spod byka, a Blaise dusił się ze śmiechu.

- Jaja sobie robisz ze mnie Malfoy?- próbowała go zgasić.

- Nie, ależ skąd. Naprawdę jest mi przykro. Mogę poznać pani imię? - spytał się speszony.

Hermiona spojrzała się na Zabiniego, który chichotał zza biurka, a potem znowu na blondyna, który czekał na jej odpowiedź. Zaczerpnęła powietrza i spytała się bruneta.

- On mnie serio nie poznaje Zabini?

- Tak. - odparł pan dyrektor pomiędzy kolejnymi salwami śmiechu. - Draco, to jest nasza koleżanka z czasów szkolnych Hermiona Granger.

Malfoy spojrzał się na niego jak na idiotę i wydukał.

- Granger, ta Granger! Jaja sobie robisz.

- Nie, nie robi. Jestem od dziś twoim magomedykiem. - odparła tym razem kobieta.

- Wow. - z wrażenia usiadł na krześle obok Hermiony. - Zatem Blaise współpracujemy z Gryfonami, tak? Najpierw Weasley, teraz Granger, kto następny? Potter?

- Draco, bez przesady. Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego nam przerwałeś?

- A, to. Chciałem cię wyciągnąć na drinka, ale nie wiem, czy masz czas.

- Skończyłem podpisywać papiery z Hermioną, więc myślę, że jesteśmy wolni. Co ty na, to Hermiono dołączysz do nas?


	6. Chapter 6

Część VI

_Świat cierpi na brak mężczyzn, _

_szczególnie tych, _

_którzy są cokolwiek warci _

_Jane Austen_

- Skończyłem podpisywać papiery z Hermioną, więc myślę, że jesteśmy wolni. Co ty na to Hermiono dołączysz do nas?- zagadną Blaise.

Kobieta spojrzała się na nich jak na wariatów. Nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że dwójka byłych Ślizgonów będzie próbowała, wyciągnąć ją na drinka. Ciągle była zła na Rona i miała nadzieje, że tym wyjściem zrobi mu na złość, więc się zgodziła.

- Pewnie, gdzie idziemy? - odpowiedziała ze sztuczna radością.

Blaise i Draco spojrzeli się po sobie zdziwieni. Zabini wstał i zaoferował swoje ramię Hermionie,.Przyjęła i ruszyli w stronę drzwi, za nimi poczłapał zdumiony Dracon.

- Zobaczysz na miejscu. - odrzekł tajemniczo pan dyrektor.

Po dwudziestu minutach cała trójka siedziała w ekskluzywnym klubie w centrum Londynu popijając wytrawne Martini.

- Granger nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że będziemy razem pić. - zagadnął Smok

- Z tego co pamiętam, zawsze miałeś problemy z myśleniem Malfoy. - odpowiedziała na zaczepkę.

Blondynowi mina trochę zrzedła, gdy przekonał się, że była Gryfonka ma cięty język. Całej sytuacji przyglądał się Blaise, który widział w ich zachowaniu swoje sprzeczki z rudą Weasleyówną.

- Moje drogie gołąbeczki jako wasz szef i wyższy autorytet zabraniam wam mówić do siebie po nazwisku. Pracujemy razem, więc nasze relacje powinny być poprawne. Koniec z Granger i Malfoy. Hermiono, to jest Draco, Draco, to jest Hermiona. - spojrzeli się na niego jak na wariata, nie wiedząc co zrobić. - No już przywitać się i napić za nowy początek znajomości.

- Zabini, nie wypiłeś za dużo? - spytała się podejrzliwie Hermiona.

- Jaki Zabini? Blaise jestem, dla przyjaciół Diabeł. Możesz mi mówić jeszcze Szefie.

- Nie żartujesz.

- Nie.

- Matko do czego doszło. Siedzę z wami w barze i poznaję wasze imiona.

- Zawsze je znałaś. - poprawił ją Draco.

- Ale nigdy nie musiałam ich używać.

- Widzisz, właśnie dziś doświadczyłaś czegoś nowego. Ciesz się Hermiono, że poznałaś Draco i Blaise'a. - zażartował Malfoy.

- Przez tę nowa znajomość muszę się napić.

- Barman jeszcze jeden drink dla tej pani. - zawołał Smok.

Resztę wieczoru i nocy spędzili na piciu coraz to mocniejszych i nowych alkoholi.

Skacowana Hermiona obudziła się w nieswoim łóżku. Przerażona stwierdziła, że ma na sobie męską koszulę i jest w obcym pokoju. Starała sobie przypomnieć zdarzenia z wczorajszego wieczoru, lecz nic, oprócz tego, że piła z dwoma Ślizgonami, nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Omiotła pokój wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu swoich ciuchów i różdżki. Znalazła je ładnie poskładane na krześle w rogu pokoju, różdżka była obok niej na stoliku nocnym.

Pośpiesznie ubrała się i chciała po cichu wymknąć się z nieznanego mieszkania. Gdy otworzyła drzwi, wpadła na pewnego mężczyznę. Gdy zobaczyła, kto to jest jej oczy wyglądały jak dwa galeony.

- Czy my, czy my... - zaczęła dukać - ze sobą spaliśmy? - zakończyła przerażona.

- Chodź na śniadanie, tam ci wszystko opowiem. - odrzekł łagodnie.

_No pięknie, nie dość, że nie pamiętam, co wczoraj robiłam to jeszcze muszę z nim jeść śniadanie. Choć, jeśli zrobiłam to z nim to szkoda, że tego nie pamiętam. Facet ma boskie ciało, nawet jak jest ubrany. Stop, o czym ty myślisz Hermiono, to były Ślizgon, jeszcze do wczoraj go nie cierpiałaś, a teraz ubolewasz nad brakiem wspomnień erotycznych z nim. Opamiętaj się masz chłopaka, który pewnie czeka na ciebie w domu i szaleje z rozpaczy. Taa na pewno zrobi mi awanturę o zniknięcie._

-Hermiono?- wołał ją mężczyzna po raz kolejny. - Jesteś tu?

Spojrzała się na niego, jakby spadł z miotły i po chwili dotarło do niej, że coś mówi.

- Przepraszam zamyśliłam się. Mówiłeś coś?

- Tak pytałem się jaką kawę pijesz.

Dotarło do niej, że są już w kuchni, a on postawił przed nią talerz z kanapkami.

-Czarną z mlekiem. - odpowiedziała.

- Taką jak ja, proszę. - powiedział i postawił przed nią kubek z parującym napojem.

- Powiesz mi, co się wczoraj stało? - zapytała się mężczyzny.

- Piliśmy w trójkę, no i mój ukochany przyjaciel zostawił nas samych. Piliśmy dalej, jednak masz słabszą głowę niż ja i się spiłaś, łagodnie mówiąc. Nie potrafiłem wyciągnąć od ciebie informacji, gdzie mieszkasz, więc zabrałem cię tu i położyłem cię spać.

- O..- odparła zdziwiona. - Czyli my nic ze sobą?

- Nie. Nie wykorzystuje kobiet w takim stanie. Poza tym oboje jesteśmy w związkach.

- Tak? - zapytała.

- Tak, nawet ktoś taki jak ja może się z kimś spotykać.

- Przepraszam, nie to miałam na myśli.

- Wybaczone. Chcesz jeszcze kawy?

- Nie dziękuję będę się zbierać. Wiesz praca, narzeczony i te sprawy.

- Rozumiem.

- Dzięki za przenocowanie i śniadanie. Mam nadzieje, że nie musiałeś przeze mnie spać na kanapie.

- Nie zauważyłaś, że mój dom jest dość duży i pomieści kilka sypialni.

- Fakt.

- Do zobaczenia w pracy Granger.

- Do zobaczenia Malfoy.

Zamknął za nią drzwi, a ona teleportowała się z jego ogrodu do swojego mieszkania.

Gdy wróciła do swojego domu czekała na nią awantura z Ronem.

- Mogę wiedzieć, gdzie byłaś całą noc? - zapytał zły.

- Ze znajomymi. - odparła spokojnie.

- Jakimi?

-Nie ważne Ron. Śpieszę się do pracy porozmawiamy później. - zbyła go i zniknęła w łazience, gdzie doprowadziła się do porządku.

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Spędziła noc u Malfoy'a, lecz nic się nie stało pomiędzy nimi. Na szczęście. Teraz tylko będzie musiała przekonać Rona, że do niczego pomiędzy nimi nie doszło lub mu nie powie, z kim była. Wiedziała tylko jedno, że przyjecie pracy w Ognistych Smokach zburzy jej dotychczasowe życie.

_Ślepota przychodzi z czasem, _

_z głupotą trzeba się urodzić._

Autor nieznany

Dzień Hermiony w szpitalu był bardzo udany, zważywszy na fakt, iż zmagała się ze skutkami wczorajszego picia alkoholu w towarzystwie Malfoya i Zabiniego. Gdy wróciła późnym popołudniem do domu była zmęczona tak, że nóg nie czuła. Przeklinała się w duchu, że rano nie zabrała z mieszkania eliksiru na kaca. Przez co przez cały dzień bolała ją głowa, nic nie mogła zjeść i pochłaniała litry wody. Dopiero wieczorem poczuła się normalnie i z apetytem rzuciła się na jedzenie przegotowane przez Ginny.

- Gdzie ty się wczoraj podziewałaś? - dopytywała się Weasleyówna.

- Poszłam opić mój nowy kontrakt z naszym szefem i kolegą. - odparła cicho brunetka.

Ruda stanęła jak wryta i opuściła trzymany talerz na podłogę.

- Coś ty najlepszego zrobiła! - pisnęła.

- Nic, po prostu wypiłam parę drinków i tyle.

- A, gdzie zniknęłaś na całą noc? Chyba nie powiesz mi, że tylko piłaś. Nie z twoją głową. Zrobili ci coś Zabini z kolegą.

- Nie, Blaise opuścił nas. A mnie spitą do granic możliwości położył grzecznie do łóżka Draco.

- Blasie? Mmówisz do tego patafiana po imieniu? - zdziwiła się Ginny.

- Tak, rozkaz służbowy.

- Aha. To dziwne, mnie też chciał w to wrobić. Wyobrażasz mówić do Malfoya po imieniu, parodia.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie dotarło do Gin, co wcześniej mówiła jej przyjaciółka.

- Nocowałaś u Malfoya! Jja mu pokarzę, zwalę go z miotły. Jak mogłaś się dać zaciągnąć do jaskimi smoka. Uwiódł cię?

- Tak się spiłam, że się mną zaopiekował i dał mi osobną sypialnie. Uraczył poranną kawą i wypuścił. Do niczego nie doszło. Nawet był miły.

- Uważaj na nich, to zdradzieckie mendy.

- Dobra Gin, wiem, że nie lubisz Zabiniego i Malfoya, ale musisz wyluzować. Pracujesz z nimi, prędzej, czy później ta złość na nich popsuje twoją karierę. Nie musisz ich od razu kochać. Po prostu ich nie obrażaj na każdym kroku i będzie dobrze.

- Malfoya jakoś ścierpię, ale tego zarozumialca Zabiniego nigdy nie polubię. Nigdy. - powiedziała

Hermiona siedziała w kuchni i czytała dzisiejszego Proroka Codziennego. Jeden z mniejszych artykułów był poświęcony jej Ronowi, który odniósł kolejny sukces podczas niebezpiecznej akcji. Nie przejęła się tym specjalnie, ponieważ od dawna nie dyskutowała z nim o jego pracy. Weasley nie chciał o tym mówić, ona na siłę nie wypytała. Zaczęli się oddalać przez to, lecz żadne z nich nie próbowało tego naprawić.

Ze zgodnej pary stali się obcymi ludźmi, którzy przed innymi udawali, że wszystko jest w porządku. Hermiona miała dość tej sytuacji, lecz nie wiedziała, co z nią zrobić. Chciała, to naprawić, lecz Ron jej to utrudniał. Przestała się starać i była z nim z przyzwyczajenia lub na pokaz, jak czasem nazywała, to sarkastycznie w myślach.

Chciała, aby coś się między nimi zmieniło, nie ważne czy na lepsze czy na gorsze. Wszystko jest lepsze od bezczynności i obojętności. Nawet Malfoy okazał jej więcej zainteresowania podczas ich krępującego śniadania niż Ron.

Podjęła decyzję albo naprawią swój związek albo żegna się z Ronem i zaczyna nowe życie. Przekalkulowała w myślach, ile może potrzebować pieniędzy na nowe lokum. Z radością stwierdziła, że jeśli będzie odkładać wypłatę od Zabiniego, to będzie mogła żyć na własny rachunek. Musi się ubezpieczyć na wypadek, jeśli będzie musiała się wyprowadzić z ich mieszkania. Ronald na pewno, by nie opuścił ich domu.

Hermiona Granger chciała wdrożyć swoje postanowienie w życie jeszcze dziś. Wezwała Rona wieczorem na rozmowę, w której postawiła mu ultimatum, że albo się zmieni, zacznie odnosić się do niej z większym szacunkiem, doceniać ją i jej starania albo rozstają się.

Chłopak zrobił jej awantur. Według niego nie ma prawa od niego takich rzeczy wymagać. W tej sytuacji Hermiona oznajmiła, że jeszcze dziś się wyprowadza. Spuścił, wtedy z tonu i przeanalizował jej słowa. Nie chciał jej stracić, więc zaczął się pomiędzy nimi okres zgody.

Zadowolona z siebie Hermiona, zasypiała pierwszy raz od dawna w ramionach Rona. Na ich twarzach widniały zupełnie inne emocje. Ona była uśmiechnięta, spokojna, on wzburzony i zły.

Weasley nie lubił, gdy mu się rozkazywało, od kilku lat nie pozwalał nikomu sobą pomiatać. Wymagał tego też od Hermiony, lecz ona stawiała się i nigdy nie podporządkowała się jego nowemu charakterowi. Wiedział, że musi się lekko powstrzymać i przystać na jej idiotyczne warunki. Nie mógł jej stracić w takim momencie. Jego życie, pozycja, priorytety potrzebowały jej u swego boku. Miała być marionetką w jego rękach, już on się o to postara.


	7. Chapter 7

Część VII

_Nie żałuj umarłych Harry! _

_Żałuj ludzi żywych, _

_którzy nie wiedzą, _

_co to miłość_

J.

Przemierzał puste uliczki szybkim krokiem, starał nie rzucać się w oczy. Wychodziło mu to doskonale, nikt z przechodniów nie zawiesił na nim oka, pomimo jego płomienno-rudych włosów i dość wysokiego wzrostu.

Był człowiekiem spieszącym się, jak inni z pozoru. W rzeczywistości zmierzał do kryjówki paru łajdaków, którzy w ostatnim czasie sterroryzowali kilka wiosek magicznych. Ronald Weasley został oddelegowany przez szefa Biura Aurorów, do przeprowadzenia akcji pojmania zbrodniarzy.

Misja miała być cicha i skuteczna. Według planu, mieli ich obezwładnić w ciągu minuty. Zdjęciem zabezpieczeń miał zająć się Harry, który uwielbiał być na pierwszej linii ognia. Adrenalina, która wytwarzana była podczas walk napędzała obu mężczyzn.

Wszyscy Aurorzy pojawili się we wskazanym miejscu o ustalonej porze. Tłum mężczyzn ubranych w czarne peleryny w mgnieniu oka znalazł się w środku kryjówki terrorystów. Nie obyło się bez walki, która z minuty na minutę stawała się coraz krwawsza.

Pojawiły się pierwsze ofiary w ludziach ze strony Ministerstwa. Ron nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Sądził, że pojmą ich w kilka minut. Po czym wróci do Ministerstwa, świętować swój kolejny sukces.

Tym razem było inaczej. Zlekceważył potencjał wroga i teraz ponosił konsekwencje tej zniewagi. Ginęli ludzie, za których był odpowiedzialny. Przez jego lekkomyślność życie stracili jego przyjaciele.

Złość jaka w nim się zebrała, zalała całe jego ciało. Nie działa już według schematu ustalonego wcześniej. Rzucał zaklęciami na ośle, zielone smugi wylatywały z jego różdżki z zadziwiającą szybkością. Nie cackał się z wrogiem, nie liczyło się pojmanie żywcem, liczyła się śmierć. Musiał pomścić swoich ludzi, swoją urażoną dumę i być może zagrożoną pozycję. Za każdą złą akcję dostaje się naganę. Strasznie tego nie lubił, więc starał się podratować wyniki akcji. Przez swój egoizm tracił zdrowy rozsądek.

Chciał pokazać, że przeciwnik ich zaskoczył, a on zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy. Chce wykreować się na ofiarę, która naraziła swoje życie dla reszty zespołu, na bohatera, który chciał pomścić śmierć współpracowników.

W furii Ron nie myślał trzeźwo, liczyła się tylko śmierć. Opanował do perfekcji rzucanie zaklęć niewybaczalnych, były jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Odkąd Minister zezwolił używać tych czarów na akcjach, korzystał z tego przywileju z nawiązką. W jego oddziale to on zabił najwięcej ludzi, był mistrzem torturowania i wyciągania informacji od swoich ofiar. Ciemna strona pochłonęła go, choć walczył w imię dobra.

Ron stał się złym człowiekiem i doskonale o tym wiedział.

Zrezygnowany wrócił do domu, gdzie zaczął pić Ognistą w dużych ilościach. Gdy do domu wróciły dziewczyny był już nieźle wstawiony. Hermiona podeszła do niego i zastygła na widok jego czerwonych od płaczu oczu. Podeszła i delikatnie położyła na jego barku rękę, strzepną ją i wyszeptał w podłogę:

- Harry nie żyje.

Hermiona zatkała usta, stała w miejscu kilka minut. Nie dochodziło do niej nic oprócz pustki, którą sprowadziła owa wiadomość. W międzyczasie Ron powiedział wszystko Ginny, przepraszał ją za to, że dopuścił do tego. Jego siostra nie chciała, go słuchać. Wybiegła z domu płacząc spazmatycznie, nikt nie wiedział dokąd udała się. Jej ostatnie słowa wyprowadziły brata z równowagi:

- To twoja wina, że Harry nie żyje.

Po jej wyjściu Ronald powrócił na kanapę, gdzie zajął się opróżnianiem drugiej butelki alkoholu. Hermiona usiadła koło niego.

- Jak to się stało? - wyszeptała.

- Nie wiem, wszystko szło po naszej myśli, lecz nagle Harry padł martwy na ziemię. Nikt nic nie widział, nikt nic nie wie. Ministerstwo wszczęło już śledztwo w tej sprawie, przesłuchali mnie i resztę członków załogi, lecz nic mi nie powiedzieli. Jestem zawieszony jako auror. Moja kariera jest skończona. - skończył żałośnie swój wywód. Dziewczyna słuchała się go z niedowierzaniem.

- Twój przyjaciel nie żyje, a ty przejmujesz się swoją karierą. Ron. Co z tobą jest nie tak? - krzyknęła oburzona.

- Nie odzywaj się do mnie takim tonem. - odpowiedział jej krzykiem Weasley.

Wstał wzburzony i nerwowo zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Zza pleców dobiegł go głos Hermiony:

- Nic więcej mi nie powiesz Ronaldzie? Nie powiesz mi jak zginął mój przyjaciel, narzeczony twojej siostry? - dopytywała się.

Zagotowało się w nim, odwrócił się i spoliczkował dziewczynę. Poczuła metaliczny smak krwi w ustach. Miejsce uderzenia piekło ją boleśnie.

- To był także mój przyjaciel. - syknął i opuścił mieszkanie.

Zrozpaczona Hermiona osunęła się na ziemię i pogrążyła w płaczu. Nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła na podłodze z wyczerpania. Obudziło ją nad ranem pojawienie się poczochranej Ginny, która pochyliła się nad nią i delikatnie głaskała jej twarz.

- Gdzie byłaś? - szepnęła Hermiona.

- Na boisku, latałam całą noc. Ron, ci to zrobił?

- Tak. - odpowiedziała i spuściła głowę ze wstydu.


	8. Chapter 8

Część VIII

_Rozmyślanie o śmierci,_

_jest rozmyślaniem o wolności._

_Jim Morrison_

Furia, która krążyła w jego żyłach mieszała się ze smutkiem, który odczuwał po porażce i stracie przyjaciela. Jego wiara w siebie została zachwiana. Musiał podbudować się, zapomnieć o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Zatracić się i poczuć jakieś pozytywne emocje.

Najlepszym lekarstwem na żal oraz rozczarowanie były namiętność i pożądanie.

Wylądował w jakimś obskurnym hotelu z kobietą, która miała zaspokoić jego samcze potrzeby i odwrócić uwagę od tragedii, która go spotkała. Powietrze było wypełnione potem, było słychać jęki kochanków. Zachowywał się brutalnie, nie zważając na to, że zadaje kobiecie ból. Płacił i wymagał od niej posłuszeństwa. Musiał pokazać swoją dominacje, że panuje nad wszystkim.

Ronald Weasley był złym człowiekiem, dopuścił do śmieci swojego przyjaciela, zdradzał swoją dziewczynę i ranił rodzinę.

Tymczasem Hermiona zdezorientowana wczorajszymi wydarzeniami siedziała przed lustrem i usuwała skutki zatknięcia się jej twarzy z ręką Rona. Widziała, że postąpił źle, lecz usprawiedliwiała go, że to przez śmierć Harryego. Ciągle wychodziła z szoku po stracie przyjaciela, zniknięciu Ginny i zachowaniu Ronalda.

Z ulgą rzuciła się w wir pracy, który pozwolił na jakiś czas oderwać się od przykrych wspomnień. Dni powoli mijały, a ona czekała na jakieś wieści w sprawie śmierci Pottera. Świat czarodziejów, dalej nie wiedział o śmierci ich bohatera, trwało tajne śledztwo.

Z Ronem nie miała kontaktu od paru dni. Unikali się nawzajem. Ją zżerało od środka brak informacji, a jego poczucie winy.

Podczas śledztwa wychodzi na jaw niekompetencja Weasleya. Akcja, którą dowodził nie powinna mieć nigdy miejsca. Szef Biura Aurorów jest wściekły na Ronalda, bo wszystkie dowody wskazują na winę , że to najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego jest odpowiedzialny, za jego śmierć szybko obiegła Ministerstwa. Wszyscy byli w szoku.

Lekkomyślność i pewność siebie zgubiły Weasleya. We wspomnieniach jednego z współpracowników widać jak na dłoni, że podczas całej akcji nikt nie krył Harry'ego. Na twarzy Pottera gościło zaskoczenie, gdy w jego kierunku leciał zielony snop iskier. Miał czas na obronę, ale nic nie zrobił. Gdy upadł martwy na ziemię wyraz twarzy się zmienił, pojawił na niej spokój.

Ginny była rozbita i pogrążała się w żałobie. Jej stan emocjonalny odbił się na jej wynikach na treningach i wyglądzie, przypominała zombie. Po kolejnych katastrofalnych ćwiczeniach Blaise, zaczepił ją i poprosił o krótką rozmowę.

- Weasley, nie po to ci płacę grube pieniądze, żebyś na treningach rozwalała całą taktykę. Skoro zatrudniłaś się w Ognistych Smokach, to masz latać jak najlepiej. Jeśli chcesz gwiazdorzyć, to nie u mnie. - naskoczył na nią w swoim gabinecie.

- Postaram się poprawić. - wyszeptała bezbarwnym głosem.

- Nie wystarczy, że się postarasz. Masz, to po prostu zrobić. A jak nie, to pożegnaj się z odznaką kapitana.

- Nie zależy mi na niej, jeśli chcesz, to możesz ją oddać komuś innemu. Wystarczy mi bycie zwykłym zawodnikiem. - odpowiedziała znowu bez emocji.

Zabini przyglądał się jej przez chwilę i analizował jej zachowanie. Była inna, niż zazwyczaj. Potulnie przyjmowała jego nagany i ani razu nie odszczeknęła się w ostatnim czasie. Ewidentnie coś złego się z nią działo.

- Stało się coś, o czym chciałabyś pogadać? - zmienił temat.

- Nie.

- Jak, coś to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. - opowiedział .- Wracając do tematu. Musisz się poprawić. Jesteś chlubą klubu, ale wszyscy zawodnicy mają dojść twojego lekceważącego podejścia do obowiązków.

- Powiedzmy, że mam gorszy dzień.

- Możliwe, ale u ciebie to już trwa ponad tydzień. Za niedługo ważny mecz, a ty nie dajesz z siebie nic na boisku.

- Powiedziałam już, że postaram się latać lepiej. - odparła zirytowana.

- Zaczyna się. - mruknął. - Nie pokazuj mu tutaj humorków Weasley. Oczekuję od ciebie, że jutro będziesz w formie. Jak nie, to trener rozważy ściągnięcie cię z głównej drużyny do rezerwy.

- Dobrze. Mogę już iść? - zapytała.

Czuła jak skorupa, która okrywa się przed resztą świata zaczyna pękać. Nie wiedziała, ile jeszcze wytrzyma bez płaczu. Musiała uciec z tego pomieszczenia z dala od Zabiniego. Potrzebowała samotności i spokoju.

- Do jasnej cholery Weasley. Nie zależy ci na tej posadzie? Bo, jeśli masz nas gdzieś to powiedz, pożegnamy się i nie będziesz musiała udawać cierpiętnicy w moim towarzystwie. - krzyknął zirytowany jej obojętnością.

- Na niczym mi nie zależy Zabini. A teraz wychodzę. - wstała i trzasnęła drzwiami z całej siły. Puściła się biegiem do opustoszałej szatni.

Weszła pod prysznic w ubraniu i odkręciła lodowatą wodę. Pozwoliła sobie na niemy szloch, który targał jej ciałem. Woda doszczętnie przemoczyła jej ubranie, a skóra zdrętwiała od kontaktu z zimną cieczą. Nie obchodził jej fizyczny dyskomfort, chciała nim zagłuszyć wewnętrzny ból.

Po cichu Blaise wszedł do szatni, rozejrzał się i zauważył dokąd udała się Ginny. Nie chciał naruszać jej prywatności, więc postanowił poczekać na nią na jednej z ławek. Lecz ona nie przychodziła, a minuty mijały.

Do jego uszu doszedł cichy szloch. Zarwał się natychmiastowo, poszedł sprawdzić, co Weasleyówna porabia tak długo pod prysznicem. Jej widok zmroził go. Siedziała w stroju ćwiczebnym pod lejącą się wodą i płakała, a raczej drżała w szlochu.

Niewiele myśląc, wskoczył do niej i przytulił w akcie pocieszenia. Wolną ręką zakręcił wodę i zaczął kołysać kobietę, która pod wpływem jego dotyku powoli się uspokajała. Zatrzymali się w czasie. Wystarczyła bliskość drugiej osoby, by ukoić zszargane nerwy. Znowu stali się przyjaciółmi , jak za czasów szkolnych.

Ginny była mu wdzięczna, za ten drobny gest. Poczuła się bezpieczna, zrozumiana. Blaise nigdy nie naciskał i nie zmuszał do wyjaśnień. Tak było również i tym razem.

Gdy kobieta całkowicie się uspokoiła, Blaise zaproponował jej pomoc.

- Chodź Gin, przenocujesz u mnie.

Dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała, tylko pozwoliła mu się poprowadzić. Pierwszy raz od kilku dni przespała kilka godzin. Po przebudzeniu poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawiła Hermionę samą, lecz jej zły stan emocjonalny szybko wyparł te myśli. Liczyło się, że w końcu może chwilę odpocząć od tego cyrku.

_Byłem zmęczony życiem, zbyt wiele razy otarłem się o śmierć. Za dużo tragedii i okrucieństwa dosięgnęło moich bliski przeze mnie. Moje bohaterstwo niszczyło osoby, które kocham. Najbardziej odbiło się to na Ginny. Teraz będzie w końcu szczęśliwa. Zadbam o to z góry. _

_W końcu jestem sobą, znowu mam kilkanaście lat i potrafię dostrzec piękno i dobro w tym, co mnie otacza. Tutaj, gdzie teraz jestem jest mi dobrze. Otoczony osobami, które kocham. _

_W niebycie spotkałem ponownie moich rodziców, Syriusza, Tonks z Lupinem, Freda, Albusa, Hedwigę i Zgredka. Jestem szczęśliwy Giny i ty też bądź. _


	9. Chapter 9

Część IX

_Trzy miesiące później _

_Być wolnym, _

_to móc nie kłamać._

Albert Camus

Żałoba po śmierci Harry'ego źle wpłynęła na samopoczucie Ginny. Nie z powodu braku jej byłego chłopaka na tym świecie, lecz z bardzo szybkim pogodzeniem się przez nią z tą stratą. Hermiona nie rozumiała, dlaczego rudowłosa tak szybko przeszła z tymi zdarzeniami do normalności. Przez, to Gin straciła jedyną osobę, która potencjalnie mogła zrozumieć jej stan. Czuła się osamotniona pośród swojej licznej rodziny i przyjaciół.

Wszyscy Weasleyowie byli w szoku i nie potrafili dojść do siebie po śmierci Harry'ego. Dla Molly Potter był jak syn, jednego już straciła. Ból w jej klatce po śmierci Freddiego powiększył się wraz z odejściem Harry'ego na tamtą stronę. Pan Weasley, starał się pocieszać żonę wraz z Georgiem, ponieważ chcieli uniknąć jej kolejnego załamania. Reszta braci Gin przyjęła tę wiadomość i żyła dalej swoim życiem. Od czasu do czasu sprawdzali, co u niej. Wyjątkiem był Ron.

Ginewra odczuwała lekki smutek, ale wyszła już z fazy szoku. Reakcja otoczenia na jej postawę była teraz jej największą zmorą. Ciągle dostawała sowy z prośbą o wywiad, komentarz, dziennikarze nie odstępowali jej na krok. Chcieli zobaczyć załamaną dziewczynę Pottera, zamiast tego widzieli pewną siebie kobietę, która miała dość tematu o chłopcu-który-przeżył. Była żywą istotą i jej życie toczyło się dalej bez Harry'ego. Nikt poza nią nie potrafił tego pojąć.

Tuż po oficjalnym oświadczeniu w prasie o śmieci jej chłopaka wyprowadziła się z ich mieszkania i zamieszkała w hotelu. Zabrała ze sobą najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, a resztę odesłała do swojego pokoju w Norze. Ubrania i drobiazgi Harry'ego zostawiła na swoim miejscu. Nie potrzebowała ich, a wiedziała, że jej matka i Hermiona zrobią z nimi porządek. Wyprowadzając się z tego miejsca żal jej było Hermiony, ale nie potrafiła przebywać w jednym domu z Ronaldem. Ciągle winiła go, za to wszystko.

Jej uczucia do Harry'ego ostudziły się wraz z jego pogrzebem. Przestała rozpaczać za nim, chłodno przeanalizowała jego i swoje zachowania. Doszła do niezbyt ciekawych wniosków. Od zawsze za nim goniła, zawsze w pewien sposób był dla niej nieosiągalny. Najpierw walczył z Voldemortem,potem z jego poplecznikami. Musiał ratować świat przed złem, to był jego priorytet. Ona zawsze była na drugim miejscu. Kiedyś myślała, że swoją miłością to zmieni, lecz się myliła. Zawsze stała z boku i cierpliwie czekała na swoją kolej. Czasem walczyła, by być dla niego najważniejsza, lecz z czasem stało jej się to obojętne, a on o nią nie zabiegał. Uczucie się wypalało, a w chwili śmierci Harry'ego nawet go nie kochała.

Nie mogła, więc udawać nieszczęśliwej narzeczonej, zrozpaczonej śmiercią ukochanego. Straciła kogoś ważnego w swoim życiu, ale zbyt wiele oziębłości wdarło się do ich relacji, aby płakała po nim godzinami. Przeżyła rozpacz, tuż po dowiedzeniu się o wszystkim. Potem nastąpiła etap godzenia się z losem i lekkie otępienie emocjonalne. Następnie pogodziła się ze wszystkim, co się stało i chciała żyć dalej. W głębi serca miała nadzieję, że tego chciałby dla niej Potter. Niestety, świat i ludzie uparli się na nią, chcieli w niej widzieć twarz żałoby po czarodzieju stulecia., musiała ich rozczarować i być po prosty Ginny Weasley.

Zirytowana rudowłosa kobieta zniknęła w szatni po skończonym treningu. Jak zwykle skończyła latać jako ostatnia z zespołu. Praca nad swoimi umiejętnościami i późniejsze rozmowy z trenerem na temat taktyki zespołu stały się codziennością, gdy tylko pochowała Pottera. Miało to wiele plusów, Blaise nie zrzędził jej, że się nie stara, miała poczucie bycia potrzebą, cel w życiu i najważniejsze zajmowało jej to dużo czasu. Gdy przebywała na stadionie Ognistych Smoków nie musiała się martwić natrętnymi dziennikarzami, którzy żebrali o jej wywiad, mieli zakaz wstępu na teren obiektu. Niestety, gdy go opuszczała natykała się na nich na każdym kroku. Było to irytujące i miała ich powoli powyżej dziurek w nosie.

Podczas kolejnej ucieczki przed goniącym ją tłumem wdała się w nim w sprzeczkę pod samą bramą stadionu.

- Zostawcie mnie w spokoju. Harry nie żyje od kilku miesięcy nie mam w tej sprawie nic więcej do powiedzenia. Dajcie mu spoczywać w pokoju, do jasnej cholery i nie łaźcie ze mną krok w krok. - rzuciła rozzłoszczona.

Przez chwilę błyskały tylko flesze aparatów, które uwieczniły jej wściekła minę, po których posypał się grad pytań. Dlaczego nie jest pani w żałobie po Harrym Potterze? To prawda, że jest pani w ciąży? Jak ma na imię pani nowy kochanek? Dlaczego wyprowadziła się pani ze starego mieszkania? Te oraz inne pytania rozbrzmiewały w jej uszach po raz setny. Zastanawiała się skąd biorą się te plotki i dlaczego ci ludzie są tacy głupi zadając je.

Bez słowa teleportowała się do hotelu, w którym mieszkała. Mieścił się on na przedmieściach Londynu i jak na razie żaden dziennikarz jej tutaj nie znalazł. Musiała się przenosić średnio dwa-trzy raz w miesiącu z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Przez to zamieszanie wokół jej osoby nie miała szans znaleźć sobie nowego lokum. Jeśli paparazzi zwęszyliby jej stały adres, to mogłaby pożegnać się z wypiciem kawy w spokoju bez pytań lub zdjęć. Była zmęczona tym ciągłym pościgiem za jej osobą. Marzyła o chwili prywatności. Znów chciała mieć kilka lat i być nikim nieznanym dzieckiem Weasleyów.

_Przyjaciele są jak ciche anioły, _

_które podnoszą nas, _

_gdy nasze skrzydła zapomniały jak latać._

Autor nieznany

Blaise przyjmując Ginny na stanowisko kapitanki drużyny miał nadzieję na powiązanie drużyny z nią w artykułach prasowych, lecz to, co działo się po śmierci Pottera zaskoczyło go. Codziennie od trzech miesięcy obserwował tłumy dziennikarzy oczekujących na wywiad z Weasleyówną. Ruda odsyłała ich z kwitkiem, lecz widział, że ma ich powoli dość. Jako manager drużyny cieszył się z zainteresowania medialnego wokół jego zawodników. Nic tak nie napędza mediów i pieniędzy jak plotki. Jako jej były przyjaciel szczerze jej współczuł i starał się pomóc, jednak Gin go odtrącała i nie chciała z nim rozmawiać.

Był wielce zdziwiony, gdy na progu jego domu pojawiła się poszarpana i przemoczona Ginewra.

- Cześć Weasley, wejdziesz? - zapytał i jak na przykładnego gospodarza przystało, zaoferował jej wejście do swojego lokum.

- Dzięki. - odrzekła ruda istota i przemknęła obok niego do przedpokoju jego apartamentu. - Ładnie mieszkasz, Zabini.

- Dzięki Weasley, ostatnim razem nie podziwiałaś wnętrza. Co się sprowadza? - zapytał wprost. - Chyba nie przyszłaś pogawędzić o pracy.

- Nie. - odpowiedziała zbita z tropu jego bezpośredniością. - Chyba nie każesz mi stać w progu? Nie tak się gości przyjmuje. - zrewanżowała się szybko.

- Cała Weasley. Nachodzi mnie w nocy i raczy swoimi uszczypliwymi uwagami. - prychnął i zaprowadził kobietę do salonu, gdzie uraczył ją lampką wina. - Co się tu sprowadza? Masz jakiś szalony pomysł, który może przyprawić mnie o zawał i nie chcesz mi o nim opowiedzieć w pracy?

- Nie skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? - zapytała zdziwiona.

Przyszła tutaj z dziwną sprawą, ale nie miała zamiaru uczynić uszczerbku na jego zdrowiu.

- Znam cię Weasley. Przejdźmy do rzeczy, robi się późno i chciałbym się położyć. - ponaglił ją i dla efektu szeroko ziewnął. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednej z sof i czekał na odpowiedź ze strony Rudzielca.

Kobieta spuściła głowę i na chwilę wróciła myślami do czasów, gdy się przyjaźnili. Miał rację, znał ją bardzo dobrze. Pomimo tego, że nie rozmawiali ze sobą kilka lat, a teraz przeważnie się kłócili, on ciągle potrafił wyczuć jej nastrój i zamiar. Potrafił przewidzieć jej posunięcia, że prędzej, czy później zgłosi się do niego po pomoc. Nie naciskał na nią w sprawie Harry'ego. Powiedział jedynie, że może na niego liczyć w każdej chwili. Właśnie takim był przyjacielem Blaise. A moment, by znów nim był nadszedł.

- Wiem, że między nami ostatnio nie było zbyt kolorowo. Ale, gdy nocowałam u ciebie kilka miesięcy temu. Powiedziałeś, że mogę na ciebie liczyć w każdym momencie. Jeśli jest to nadal aktualne, mogę skorzystać teraz z twojej pomocy?

- Oczywiście. - odpowiedział od razu, bez zastanawiania się nad powodem, dla którego miałby jej pomóc.

Cały Blaise, zawsze deklarował chęć pomocy przyjaciołom, bez względu na jej charakter. Ważny był dla niego drugi człowiek, a za przyjaciół był w stanie oddać wszystko. Pomimo tego, że Ginewra zalazła mu za skórę i wyrzuciła ze swojego życia. On ciągle wykazywał gotowość do wspierania jej.

Gin obserwowała go pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna jako osobę przyjazną dla niej, a nie gumochłona-szefa, którym był według niej od początku jej pracy w Ognistych Smokach. Siedział spokojnie i popijał wino. Jego włosy zachodziły ma na oczy zupełnie jak w szkole, a na twarzy błąkał się uśmiech, który miał zachęcić ją do zwierzeń. Był godny zaufania w swoim postępowaniu. Ponownie zobaczyła w nim swojego dawnego przyjaciela.

- Chodzi o tych głupich dziennikarzy. Ciągle mnie nachodzą, śledzą i żyć w spokoju nie dają. Przez nich znowu musiałam zmienić adres zamieszkania. Męczy mnie, to ciągłe uciekanie przed nimi. Nic nie zrobiłam, a traktują mnie jak atrakcję. Chciałabym choć raz w spokoju pójść spać i wstać bez obawy, że mnie dopadną, jak tylko opuszczę swoje schronienie. Możesz mi dyskretnie załatwić jakieś lokum, gdy ja próbuję zawsze mnie wywęszą? - spojrzała na niego z nadzieją w oczach, które kontrastowały z jej zmęczoną twarzą. - Proszę Blaise. - dodała potulnie.

Mężczyzna siedział i wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem. Ginny była dla niego miła i nie nazwała go patafianem, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Był pod wrażeniem tej zmiany, pewnie chwilowej, ale ucieszył się, że potrafi go traktować w normalny sposób.

- Wiesz Ginny, użyłaś mojego imienia pierwszy raz od dawien dawna.- odpowiedział jej.

- Jeśli chodzi o moje wcześniejsze zachowanie to.. - zaczęła mówić, lecz mężczyzna wszedł jej w słowo.

- Porozmawiamy o tym, kiedy indziej Ginny. Teraz skupmy się na twoim problemie z mieszkaniem. Proponuję ci, żebyś się na razie do mnie wprowadziła, a potem znajdziemy ci coś innego. Zapewniam cię, że nikt cię tutaj nie znajdzie. Cały apartamentowiec otaczają silne zaklęcia ochronne i bez zaproszenia się tutaj nie dostaniesz. Co ty na to?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością i na znak zgody kiwnęła głową. Mężczyzna bez słowa zaprowadził ją do jej nowej sypiali.

- Dobrej nocy. - rzucił na pożegnanie.

- Wzajemnie Blaise.

- Lubię jak mówisz od mnie po imieniu.

- Wiem. - uśmiechnęła się do niego i zniknęła za drzwiami pokoju.

_Kłamstwo nie staje się prawdą tylko dlatego, _

_że wierzy w nie więcej osób._

Oscar Wilde

Podczas ostatnich kilkunastu tygodni młody Malfoy zaaklimatyzował się w nowej pracy. Choć w jego przypadku nazywanie zawodu tylko pracą byłoby małym niedopowiedzeniem, to było spełnienie jego marzeń. Latał w świetnej drużynie, był dobrym graczem i realizował się jako człowiek. Powoli odzyskiwał dobre imię w świecie czarodziejów po odsiadce w Azkabanie.

Odkrywał w sobie pokłady dobra i stawał się porządnym obywatelem, a nie śmieciem z marginesu społecznego. Powoli zyskiwał przychylność członków drużyny, opinii społecznej i płci przeciwnej. Po jego zerwaniu z Astorią Greengrass prasa rozpisywała się o nim jako o gorącym towarze. Cieszył się z pozytywnych opinii, wolał, jednak pokazać się z innej strony niż łamacz kobiecych serc.

Całą swoją energię i uwagę poświęcał treningom, swojej formie i działalności charytatywnej. Z pozoru wydawało się, że wszystko u niego w porządku, jednak Draco borykał się z uczuciem, że tutaj nie pasuje.

Przez lata żył wśród arystokratów, którzy uważali się za lepszych od innych. Taki osąd nie zaprowadził go zbyt daleko. Skończył jako marionetka Lorda, pozbawiony własnego zdania, dokonywał strasznych rzeczy, za które po dziś dzień było mu wstyd. Został skazany za czynienie zła i stał się człowiekiem pogardzanym.

W więzieniu jego indywidualne potrzeby, uczucia zostały zredukowane do zera. Im mniej czuł, tym mniej pożywki ze swoich emocji dostarczał dementorom. Ciągle samotny, próbował nie popaść w obłęd. Jest imię zostało zastąpione numerem skazańca, duma poczuciem winy, błyskotliwe odzywki zduszone w zarodku. Stał się cieniem samego siebie, ale powoli powracał do równowagi psychicznej. Fizycznie więzienie nie odcisnęło na nim żadnego piętna, oprócz tego, że skóra mu trochę zszarzała od braku promieni słonecznych.

Próbował przekonać sam siebie, że te dwa lata w Azkabanie nie wpłynęły na niego. Niestety, mylił się. Powtarzanie sobie w kółko, że wszystko jest w porządku nic nie dawało. W tym przypadku kłamstwa nie zmienią się w prawdę.

_Być może Bóg chciał,_

_abyś poznał wielu złych ludzi, _

_zanim poznasz tego dobrego, _

_żebyś mógł go rozpoznać, _

_kiedy on się w końcu pojawi._

Gabriel Marquez

Odkąd Ginny opuściła ich mieszkanie, jej życie było puste. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego ile, siostra jej chłopaka dla niej znaczy, dopóki ta nie zniknęła. W osamotnieniu musiała zmagać się ze śmiercią przyjaciela, kłótniami z Ronem i ciągłym zamartwianiem się o pacjentów, których stan się nie poprawiał.

Wstawała o świecie i biegła do szpitala, by tam spędzić kilka godzin wypruwając sobie żyły przy zwykłym przeziębieniu. Swoje smutki topiła w pracy. Czasami pozwalała sobie na małą przerwę na obiad przed zjawieniem się pod stadionem Ognistych Smoków. Były, to jednak naprawdę rzadkie chwile. Na własne życzenie chudła w oczach z powodu stresu, nieudanego związku i braku pożywienia. Hermiona balansowała na granicy.

Zmęczona, lecz napojona kawą zjawiła się w swoim gabinecie. Przeglądała wyniki badań zawodników, planowała efektywny trening i kontrolowała postępy leczenia kontuzji. Miała na dziś zapowiedziane też kilka wizyt kontrolnych dla męskiej drużyny.

Miała nadzieję spotkać Gin, z którą miała kontakt jedynie podczas badania. Nie miała jej za złe nikły kontakt, lecz miała wrażenie, że Weasley ją unika. Nie rozumiała jej postępowania i chciała wyjaśnić sytuację, bo nie chciała stracić kolejnej ważnej osoby w swoim życiu. Ginewra była dla niej jak siostra, której nigdy nie miała. Odkąd umarł Harry była jej jedyną przyjaciółką. Na Rona nie miała, co liczyć, chyba że na kłótnię i okazyjne okładanie pięściami.

Od czasu wypadku z Harrym Ronald w każdej kłótni próbował uderzyć, poniżyć Hermionę. Dziewczyna, która po śmierci Pottera była rozbita broniła się, jak mogła, lecz czasem nie dawała rady. Jej wiara w siebie została zachwiana, poza tym uważała, że stan Rona jest przejściowy i jako jego dziewczyna nie może go zostawić w jednym z najgorszych momentów jego życia. Więc trwała u jego boku bez względu na wszystko. Z związku pełnego miłości, trafiła do oziębłego więzienia. Byłą ofiarą przemocy domowej i było jej wstyd przed wszystkimi, że do tego doszło. Dlatego milczała na ten temat i miała nadzieję, że jakoś uda rozwiązać się jej ten problem.

Podniosła wzrok zza biurka i zlustrowała kolejnego zawodnika, otworzyła teczkę z jego nazwiskiem i przeczytała ostatnie wyniki badań. Jego forma rosła, był zdrowy i za niedługo miał osiągnąć maksimum swoich umiejętności.

- Rozbierz się Malfoy. - rzuciła w stronę mężczyzny i ruszyła się zza biurka, by móc go zbadać.

- Myślałem, że skończyliśmy z nazywaniem się po nazwisku Granger. - odpowiedział jej i bez zawracania sobie głowy parawanem, zaczął pozbywać się ubrań na środku gabinetu. - Bokserki też ściągnąć pani doktor? - zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

- Nie przeginaj. Masz rację powinnam zwracać się do ciebie po imieniu. Przepraszam, ciągle o tym zapominam.

- Nie ma sprawy. - mruknął i obrócił się do niej plecami tak, aby mogła zbadać jego płuca i zrobić kilka pomiarów.

Gdy skończyła oglądać tył jego ciała, przeszła do twarzy, klatki piersiowej i brzucha. Podczas oględzin rękaw jej fartucha obsunął się i ukazał siny ślad czyjeś ręki na jej przedramieniu. Szybkim ruchem zakryła ten defekt, przeklinając się, że nie posmarowała tego odpowiednią maścią na siniaki. Zdziwiony Draco złapał ją za rękę i siłą ściągnął jej fartuch z ramion i rąk. Po odrzuceniu go lustrował z niedowierzaniem postać byłej Gryfonki.

Kobieta schudła w ostatnim czasie sporo. Jej skóra miała niezdrowy szary odcień, a na rękach miała pełno sińców w różnym stadium gojenia się. Hermiona stała jakby poraził ją prąd, niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Było jej wstyd, że zachowanie Rona mogło wyjść na jaw. Powinna wyrzucić Draco z gabinetu, nie pozwolić mu ściągnąć z niej fartuch i lustrować jej obrażenia. Jednak stała w miejscu i czekała na kolejny ruch Malfoya.

Mężczyzna nie kłopotał się zbytnio swoim negliżem. Minął Granger i podszedł do szafy stojącej w rogu pokoju, wyjął z niej maść na siniaki i wrócił do Gryfonki. Nabrał trochę papki na palce i rozsmarował na kończynach kobiety. Hermiona podczas całej tej czynności stała bez ruchu ze spuszczona głową. Gdy Draco skończył i odstawił słoiczek na jej biurko miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu. Po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. Czuła się upokorzona i zhańbiona. Nienawidziła siebie, Dracona, Rona, wszystkich.

Draco obserwował ją i bez słowa przytulił, pozwalając, aby jej łzy moczyły jego nagą klatkę piersiową. Delikatnie głaskał jej plecy w geście uspokojenia. Gdy ostatnia łza spłynęła po jej policzku, odepchnęła go i powiedziała:

- Nikomu nie powiesz, co widziałeś w tym gabinecie. Rozumiesz Malfoy? Teraz się ubierzesz i dokończymy to badanie w przyszłym tygodniu. - skończyła zimnym tonem i odwróciła się od blondyna. Skierowała swoje kroki w stronę biurka, by za nim zasiąść i czekać na wyjście mężczyzny.

- Myślę, że najpierw musimy porozmawiać Hermiono. - opowiedział jej w przerwie w ubieraniu się. - Nigdzie nie pójdę, dopóki mi nie powiesz, dlaczego Weasley ci, to robi. - rzucił i usiadł napreciwko niej. Zwinnym ruchem szukającego pochwycił jej różdżkę leżącą na blacie i zablokował zaklęciem drzwi. - Więc?

- Myślę, że to nie twoje sprawa Malfoy.

- Hermiono zakładam, że masz więcej siniaków na całym ciele. Nie będę cię na siłę rozbierał, ale wiem, że nie nabyłaś tych zranień uprawiając sport. Ktoś ci, to zrobił celowo, od jakiegoś czasu i w sposób przez, który nie możesz ich usunąć. Jesteś lekarzem i powinnaś sobie poradzić z zlikwidowaniem siniaków wywołanych w zwykły sposób. Jednak maści nie działają, więc ktoś musiał, to zrobić zaklęciem. A mówiąc ktoś mam na myśli...

- Wystarczy. Nie interesuje mnie, co masz w tym temacie do powiedzenia. Odejdź, proszę cię. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. - zakończyła błagalnym tonem. Łzy znowu poleciały po jej policzkach. Na ten widok Draco zerwał się z fotela i miał zamiar podejść do niej i znowu przytulić.- Nie podchodź. - rzuciłą w jego kierunku, gdy zorientowała się do czego zmierza.

- Dobrze. Ale nie wyjdę z tego gabinetu, dopóki nie potwierdzisz mi, że to Weasley i nie powiesz dlaczego ci, to robił.

- Dlaczego cię to obchodzi? - zapytała pomiędzy kolejny szlochami.

- Bo sam kiedyś byłem maltretowany i wiem jak to wpływa na człowieka. - rzucił cicho patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zszokowana, nigdy nie spodziewała się usłyszeć takich słów od niego. Wyczuła w jego postawie i tonie głosu, że mówi prawdę. Jednak czuła opory przed zaufaniem mu i powierzeniem swojej wstydliwej tajemnicy.

- Chcę ci pomóc Hermiono. Nie zrobić nic, czego byś nie chciała zaufaj mi. Proszę.

Spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i zadała krótkie pytanie:

- Kto?

- Bellatrix.

W chwili, gdy Draco powierzył swoją tajemnicę i imię oprawcy stał się jej dobrym człowiekiem.


End file.
